Mon fragile petit humain
by chouchoumag
Summary: Enlevé un soir dans une ruelle, Edward est conduit devant les seigneurs de Voltera. Il frolera la mort mais sera sauvé de justesse par une belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Lemon à venir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Comme promis me voilà de retour avec mon premier écris sur la saga. Les perso sont toujours à Stephanie Meyer malheureusement, je les empreintes seulement lol. **_

**_Les chapitres étant bien plus court que sur vengeance, je vous posterez ça deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi. _**

**_Merci à phika pour la correction de cette fic._**

**_Trève de blabla, je vous laisse juge. _**

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

**POV Dimitri**

La nuit était noire. C'était une de ces nuits comme je les aimais, sans lune, terrifiante, angoissante, pour n'importe quel humain sauf que je n'en étais plus un depuis longtemps. Un monstre, un prédateur, une erreur de la nature, voilà ce que j'étais et ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. J'adorais ma vie de ténèbre et la chasse surtout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait poussé dans cette ruelle ce soir. Je n'avais pas vraiment soif m'étant nouri seulement il y a deux jours mais le plaisir de tuer prenait le pas sur le bon sens qui me disait que c'était inutile alors que je n'en avais pas besoin. J'adorai voir la peur dans les yeux de mes victimes, j'adorai les entendre me supplier pour leur misérable vie, j'adorais les torturer un peu avant de me rassasier de leur sang. Ce soir ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Je n'aurais pas dû pourtant, j'avais été puni, rétrogradé par mon maitre pour avoir tué une fille célèbre qui séjournait dans notre belle ville de Voltera. Elle retournait seule à sa voiture après une soirée qui avait dû être bien arrosée et je n'avais pas pu résister, la tentation étant la plus forte. C'était une actrice et ça avait été une erreur. Les flics avaient été sur les charbons ardents pendant des semaines essayant de retrouver son assassin, la presse s'était emparée de l'affaire et elle avait fait les gros titres pendant plusieurs mois. Bien évidement, il n'avait rien trouvé, mais mes maîtres, les seigneurs de Voltera n'avaient pas appréçiés et j'avais été retrogradé comme simple garde alors que j'étais le meilleur traqueur de la cité. Mes maîtres n'accepteraient aucune autre bavure de ce genre de ma part, je le savais très bien. Peut-être que si je chassais et rapportais ma proie cela mettrait mon maitre dans de bonnes dispositions envers moi. Il me fallait quelque chose de succulent, un arôme plus savoureux que les autres. J'humais l'air un instant en me concentrant légèrement. Il n'y avait rien de tentant ici. Je parcourus quelques ruelles à la recherche d'humains mais il était déjà vingt deux heures et ce qui pour moi était le commencement de la journée était la fin pour le commun des mortels. Puis je me figeai et humai un peu plus fort. Il y avait quelque chose, une odeur délicieuse vint me chatouiller les narines et instinctivement je m'élançai dans cette direction. L'odeur était de plus en plus forte et je ralentis ma course afin de me tapir dans l'ombre. Une explosion de saveur envahit mon nez et je pus gouter le venin sur ma langue alors que ma proie passait à côté de moi sans me voir.  
C'était un jeune garçon.

Il ne me vit même pas fondre sur lui.  
Je le plaquai contre le mur et mis ma main contre sa bouche.

-N'y penses même pas tu entends ? Si tu oses crier, je te tuerai dans d'attroces souffrances. Hoche la tête si tu as compris le message.

IL hocha la tête avec force et je laissai dégager lentement ma main. Il était mort de peur, je pouvais sentir sa peur ramper sur son corps et cela m'exita d'avantage. Il murmura doucement.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent.

J'éclatai de rire et le fixai dans les yeux.

-Je me fiche de ton argent, j'en ai plus qu'il n'en faut.

-Que voulez-vous alors ?

-Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que les humains posent les mêmes questions ridicules ?

Il me jeta un regard dans lequel je pouvais lire qu'il croyait avoir affaire à un fou et j'éclatais de rire à nouveau.

-Tu sens bon tu sais, on va aller faire une petite balade tout les deux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà je l'avais jeté sur mon épaule comme un sac de patates et je me mis à courir.J'atteignis ma destination en quelques secondes et me laissai tomber dans une bouche d'égout sous lequel s'étendait un long tunnel. Je le laissai tomber à terre sans ménagement ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur et empoignai une corde qui se trouvait suspendus à l'entrée du tunnel. Je lui attachai les mains de le dos.

-Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et soupirai. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se mettent à gémir c'était plus fort qu'eux. Je tirai sur la corde pour le forcer à me suivre et nous nous enfonçâmes dans le souterrain.

**POV Edward.**

Je serrais avec force ma machoire afin d'empêcher mes dents de claquer de frayeur. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds mais ça c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à me retenir. Il tira un peu plus fort sur la corde trouvant certainement que je ne marchais pas assez vite à son goût. Je me mis à marcher un peu plus vite jetant des regards apeurés autour de moi. Nous étions dans une espèce de couloir, les murs de pierre anciens me foutaient encore plus la trouille mais je ne prononçais pas un mot, me rappelant trop bien ce qu'il m'avait dis quand j'avais essayé de crier alors qu'il m'avait plaqué contre le mur dans cette ruelle sombre. Les cordes me faisaient un mal de chien entamant ma peau qui avaient fait virer mes poignets au rouge vif. Il s'arrêta brusquement et je faillis lui rentrer dedant me stoppant seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se retourna vers moi et choppa mon menton entre ses  
doigts m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa poigne était dure et je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement de douleur. IL planta son regard dans le mien et je crus que j'allais m'évanouir de frayeur.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dehors, pas vrai ?

Je fis un petit hochement de la tête.

-Pas de cris, pas un seul mot ne sort de ta ravissante petite bouche ou je te le ferai regretter. Tu gardes le regard baissé, tu fixes le sol, compris ?

Je me contentai de baisser les yeux ce qui eut l'air de le satisfaire. Il me donna une petite tappe sur la joue comme on le ferait avec un animal bien dressé.

-Bon petit.

Il toqua à l'énorme porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Elle s'ouvrit lentement et une fille magnifique nous gratifia d'un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Dimitri ! Qu'es-ce que tu nous rapportes là ?

Il tira un peu plus sur la corde ce qui me colla contre lui.

-Un cadeau pour notre maitre.

La fille s'avança vers moi et colla son visage contre le mien humant ma peau. Je fermais les yeux, tout plutôt que de me mettre à hurler.

-Bon choix il est à croquer.

-J'ai toujours eut bon goût.

Il tira à nouveau sur mes liens et je me remis à avancer derrière lui. La fille eut un rire cristalin mais je ne me retournais pas pour la regarder.

Nous nous trouvions dans une salle immense, on aurait dit une de ces salles de bal comme dans les châteaux des contes de fée. Sauf que je n'étais pas dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose ou le prince arrivait au château afin d'épouser la jolie princesse héritière d'un royaume majestieux, mais plutôt dans un cauchemar dont la fin, j'en étais presque sûr, me déplairait sûrement. Nous traversâmes la salle et malgrè le désir de regarder autour de moi, je me contentais de garder la tête fixée sur le sol, j'avais bien trop peur des représailles. Le fameux Dimitri s'arrêta et je fis de même aussi loin de lui que me le permettait la corde qui me liait les mains. IL fit une légère courbette puis m'empoigna le bras et me propulsa en avant ce qui eut dont de me faire tomber à genoux sur le sol. Je fermais un instant les yeux, la nausée, que j'éprouvais, menaçait de me submerger à tout moment et je devais à tout pris me retenir.

-Dimitri, que me vaut l'honneur de ce festin ?

-J'ai senti son odeur plus que délicieuse et je me suis dit que vous aimeriez sûrement le gouter.

Le gouter ? C'était quoi encore ce délire ? Est-ce que ces gens étaient des pervers et qu'ils allaient me faire des trucs... de pervers ? Bordel, j'étais mineur et vierge de surcroit !

-Et bien je ne serais pas contre un repas mais la question est, pourquoi ne pas t'être servi ? Essayerais-tu de revenir dans mes petits papiers ?

-Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour ne jamais vous décevoir à nouveau maitre.

-Bien sûr.

L'homme avait pris un timbre de voix ironique mais je ne me relevais pas pour vérifier si j'avais raison. Puis quelque chose changea dans l'air et la plus belle voix que j'avais jamais entendue pris la parole.

-Où l'as tu trouvé ?

-Dans la rue.

-Et bien sûr, tu as pris la peine de vérifier que personne ne t'avait vu avant de lui attacher les poignets dans le dos ?

-Je suis un professionnel ma chère, ce n'est pas la première fois que je rapporte un petit chiot égaré !

-Je reconnais là tes talents de chasseur Dimitri.

La jeune personne qui avait parlé avait pratiquement craché les dernières paroles et un grondement menaçant provenant du monstre derrière moi me fit me courber d'avantage vers le sol.

-Cela suffit !

-Pardonnez moi maitre, il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me disputer avec votre ravissante fille.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi mon cher.

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa ensuite, j'entendis des pas légers venir dans ma direction et un bout de robe se déssina dans mon champ de vision. La jeune femme se baissa vers moi et prit délicatement mon menton entre l'une de ses mains, me relevant légèrement la tête afin que je puisse la regarder. Elle était belle à couper le souffle. Un visage d'ange, sans doute le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu, des yeux d'une couleur brun doré, un peu étrange mais magnifique, des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, sa beauté était presque douloureuse à regarder. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle avait murmuré, sans doute pensait-elle m'effrayer si elle parlait plus fort.

-Edward.

J'avais murmuré mon prénom dans un souffle, si bas que je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. Mais elle me fit un sourire plus grand.

-Et bien Edward tu as les yeux les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu.

Je tiquai légèrement ne m'attendant pas à une telle réponse et elle dut voir mon trouble car elle relâcha mon menton, laissant lentement tomber son bras sur ses genoux.

-Je suis Bella, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle me fixa en fronçant les sourcils et malgrè moi je ne pus détâcher mon regard du sien. Ce moment me parut extrêmement long et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour me reprendre alors qu'elle s'était levée et était retournée vers l'homme qui avait mené la conversation. Je levai légèrement les yeux et le vit assis sur un trone accompagné de deux autres hommes assis de part et d'autre de lui qui avaient l'air de mourir d'ennui.

-Puis-je l'avoir père ? Il est magnifique, ça serait vraiment du gachis.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix ferme et je levai doucement la tête pour la regarder. L'avoir ? Elle voulait dire quoi par là ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car l'homme du trône prit la parole.

-Voilà une drôle de demande venant de toi, ma fille, tu n'as jamais manifesté le désir d'avoir un humain avant aujourd'hui.

-Je souhaite avoir celui-ci, m'y autorises-tu ?

Elle avait pris une mine de petite fille pleurnicharde et j'aurais ri si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. J'avais la légère impression que la réponse à cette question était ma vie. L'homme fit un geste fataliste de la main.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser ma princesse.

Je ne la vis pas bouger, pourtant elle appparut instentanément vers le vieil homme et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci père.

Elle revint vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante et me prit délicatement le bras afin de m'aider à me relever. Elle tira un peu sur celui-ci afin de me forcer à la suivre et je me mis docilement en marche, que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?

-Bella ?

La jeune femme se figea et se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

-Tu connais nos lois, soit il meurt une fois que tu as fini de jouer, soit tu le transformes.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air désinvolte.

-Bien sûr.

Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, un petit com pour me donner votre avis ??**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Quel acceuil !! Merci à vous d'être au rendez-vous pour cette nouvelle histoire, je suis ravie que mes fidèles lectrices me suivent sur mon nouveau projet ! Merci à vous et bienvenue aux nouvelles, je suis tjs ravie d'acceuillir plus de monde ! La suite sera posté lundi, comme vous avez pu le voir, les chapitres sont plus courts sur cette histoire. **

**Réponses aux anonymes **

**Merci à Brook3, leo, alice, titine, nanaki, kikicelte, **

**tifolitoi : **Non ma fic ne se passe meme pas à Forks lol et Bella n'est pas une Cullen

**emilie : **tu poses bien trop de questions lol, et tu ne sauras qu'en lisant la suite, merci de ta fidélité

**CHAPITRE 2**

POV Edward

Encore un couloir. Bordel, je crois bien que j'avais eu mon compte de couloirs lugubres pour les deux années à venir. Celui-ci était éclairé par des lustres de cristal qui, si on jugeait de leur aspect, avaient l'air vraiment ancien. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me pavaner devant.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella. Je marchais derrière elle, donc je pus la détailler sans me faire prier. Elle n'était pas très grande, plus petite que moi d'une tête environ. Sa longue robe m'empêchait de voir ses jambes mais elle n'avait pas l'air de marcher, plutôt de flotter. Elle était vraiment gracieuse, et un brin féline également. Ses bras étaient nus et, bien qu'il faisait assez sombre, je pouvais voir la paleur de sa peau. Elle était de loin, la plus belle fille que j'avais jamais vu. Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte et sortit une clé qu'elle actionna dans la serrure. Puis elle se retourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire encourageant.

-C'est ici qu'on s'arrête.

Je frissonais alors qu'elle se poussait sur le côté pour me laisser entrer dans la pièce. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et, instinctivement, me collais contre le mur près de la porte. Bella entra à son tour et vérouilla la porte derrière elle. Si j'avais pensé un instant à m'échapper, je pouvais oublier. Je n'avais pas encore parlé depuis qu'elle m'avait demandé mon prénom et même si je mourrais de peur j'étais seul avec elle, et elle avait pris ma défence un peu plus tôt me sauvant apparement la vie.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir. Je jure que je ne dirai jamais rien.

Ma voix me parut rauque et elle eut un petit rire qui sonna comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

-Désolée, mon ange, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle se retourna vers moi une mine peinée sur le visage.

-Le mieux que je pouvais faire était de te prendre sous ma protection. Tu serais mort certainement en ce moment même ou nous parlons.

-Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal ? Pourquoi ?

Je devais avoir des accents d'hystérie dans la voix mais je commençais à perdre la boule. Elle soupira.

-Si ça n'avait pas été toi, Dimitri aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'es trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En plus, tu sens vraiment bon.

Je sentais bon ? Mais décidément qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ces gens ? L'autre dingue m'avait dit la même chose.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi et je me collais instinctivement un peu plus contre le mur.

-Que crois-tu que nous sommes ?

Je ne pus répondre et elle fit encore quelques pas vers moi. Elle ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres et je sentais des sueurs froides courirent le long de ma colonne vertebrale.

-Nous sommes des vampires, mon ange.

Des vampires ? C'était foutu, j'étais définitivement bon pour l'asile.

-Des vampires ? Vous plaisantez, pas vrai ?

-J'ai l'air de rire ?

Elle avait légèrement grondé en me répondant et un frisson parcourut mon corps.

Elle se rapprocha et posa ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque côté de mon visage. Je fermai les yeux mordillant ma lèvre inférieure afin de contenir le gémissement qui voulait s'en échapper.

-Regarde-moi.

Sa voix était douce et je fis lentement ce qu'elle m'ordonnait.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je jure que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis végétarienne, je ne chasse que des animaux, pas des humains.

-J'adorerais vous croire.

-Tu peux.

-Dans ce cas, relachez-moi, je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité ici.

-C'est impossible, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'arriveras même pas à franchir le premier couloir.

-Vous pourriez me faire sortir et une fois dehors je me débrouillerais.

Je parlais trop, je m'en rendais compte mais je n'arrivais pas à freiner les débilitées qui sortaient de ma bouche. Ferme-la, Masen, si tu l'agaces elle va t'arracher la gorge !

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis navrée, vraiment, mais même si je suis une rebelle dans l'âme, je n'enfreinds pas la loi.

-Votre père...

-Oui ?

-Il a dit "tue-le ou transforme-le", il voulait dire quoi par là ?

-Pas besoin que je t'explique la mort pas vrai ?

Je me contentais de la fixer alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de mon front.

-Quant à transformer, il voulait dire en vampire évidement.

Je baissais le regard digérant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle caressa ma joue avec sa main droite et je fermai les yeux. Sa main était froide mais douce et son contact provoqua un frisson en moi, pas de peur non mais de... plaisir ? Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi ? Elle laissa retomber sa main et son contact me manqua instantanément. Elle passa ensuite sa main dans mon dos ce qui la colla un peu plus contre moi et je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. Elle descendit lentement sa main le long de mon bras et attrapa un de mes poignets.

-Tourne-toi, que je puisse te détâcher.

J'obéis et elle délivra rapidement mes mains. Mes poignets étaient rougis par la corde et me faisaient un mal de chien, je les massais délicatement tout en essayant de retenir un petit cri de douleur.

-Tu as mal ?

Elle me regardait intensément et je décidais qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon si je me mettais à mentir.

-Oui.

-Désires-tu quelque chose pour te soulager ?

Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète.

-Non, ça va passer.

-Bien, si tu veux quelque chose, demande-moi.

Je méditai un instant sur ce qu'elle venait de me dire et elle me tira de mes réflexions.

-Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Dormir ?

Je la regardai d'un air sûrement surpris car son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-Vous, les humains, vous dormez la nuit, non ? Il est déjà tard.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Nous nous trouvions dans un petit salon, je n'avais même pas remarqué. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais elle était décorée avec goût. Les meubles étaient anciens. Un canapé et deux fauteuils à l'air plutôt moelleux se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait également plusieurs bibliothèques où s'entassaient tout sorte de bouquins. La pièce était vraiment charmante, on s'y sentait à l'aise dés le premier regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait à sa propriètaire. Bella dut voir que mon regard faisait le tour de la pièce car elle fit un vaste geste autour d'elle.

-Mes appartements personnels.

Je fixai mon attention sur elle et elle reprit.

-La porte derrière moi mène à ma chambre à coucher et il y a une autre porte dans la chambre qui mène à la salle de bain.

Elle fit un geste pour m'inviter à la rejoindre et j'eus toute la peine du monde à me décoller du mur dans lequel j'espérais me fondre. Je la suivis et nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre et comme le salon, la pièce était d'une taille résonnable, décorée avec goût et en son milieu tronait un magnifique lit à baldaquin garni de rideaux blancs. Je fixai celui-ci avec intensité et Bella le sentit.

-Il te plait ? Un cadeau de mon père bien qu'inutile c'est vrai qu'il est superbe, il est assez ancien.

-Inutile ?

-Oui, nous autres, vampires, n'avons pas besoin de dormir.

Je me retournai vers elle croyant qu'elle me chariait mais son visage était sérieux et je me contentai d'hocher la tête.

-On dirait qu'il va servir finalement.

-Je ne peux pas... Je veux dire... c'est votre lit !

-Je ne m'en sers pas je te dis ! Et puis tu ne vas pas dormir par terre, c'est tout bonnement ridicule.

J'allais protester mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste.

-La salle de bain et de l'autre côté de cette porte si tu souhaites te rafraichir un peu avant d'aller au lit.

Je fixai un instant la porte.

-Il y a tout le confort, tu sais nous aussi on prend des douches.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton ironique et je grimaçais un sourire. C'était le mieux que je pouvais faire.

-Je n'ai pas de vêtements d'homme mais je t'en ferai apporter demain. En attendant, fait comme tu le sens pour te coucher.

J'hochais la tête puis la baissais. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, je voulais rentrer dans mon foyer. Bella dut comprendre ma détresse.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, mais tu ne peux pas partir et il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de t'enfuir, je t'en empêcherai, pour ton bien.

Une unique larme roula sur ma joue alors que j'avançais vers la salle de bain.

**Voila pour ce chapitre, la suite lundi. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour à vous !! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre où on en apprend plus sur bella et edward. Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fais à cette fic, 67 coms pour deux chapitres je suis juste aux anges. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir car il ne se passera rien d'excitant dans cette histoire. trève de blabla, un grand merci donc à vous et à ma béta pour la correction. La suite jeudi ! **_

**_Un grand merci également à : couuline, marion, alice, cc, brook3, emilie(crée toi un compte lol !) chatana, jelis, alicia, butterfly, _**

**CHAPITRE 3**

POV Edward

Mon sommeil avait été plus qu'agité. Je m'étais réveillé en sueur plusieurs fois complétement désorienté mais à chaque fois, pour mon malheur, mon cauchemar était bien réel. Bella ne m'avait pas quitté de la nuit, veillant sur moi assise sur un large fauteuil qui tronait non loin de son lit. Le matin arriva rapidement et la nuit entrecoupée de mauvais rêves ne m'avait nullement reposé. Bella était toujours assise à la même place, dans la même position qui m'aurait fait penser si je n'avais su qu'elle était "vivante" à une statue de marbre. Elle bougea légèrement et me sourit.

-Bonjour.

Je la fixai un moment et baissai les yeux, intimidé par son regard.

-Bonjour.

-Comment te sens tu ? Tu as été plutôt agité cette nuit.

-Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. Je suis désolée. Je sais que depuis hier, les choses doivent être dures à encaisser pour toi.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de fixer la couverture qui couvrait encore mes jambes. J'avais dormi avec mon jean et ma chemise, n'enlevant que mes chaussures.  
Je n'avais pas spécialement eu froid, la couverture m'ayant tenu bien au chaud malgré le manque de radiateur dans la pièce. Je supposai en moi même que les vampires ne devaient pas souffrir du climat.

-As-tu faim ?

-Un peu.

En fait, je mourrai de faim. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier midi et mon ventre sonnait creux. Bella se leva précipitement.

-Je vais te faire porter à manger.

Elle avait déjà atteint la porte mais se retourna.

-Des vêtements également. As-tu une préfèrence ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Une préfèrence ?

-Pour les vêtements.

-Hum...Peu importe pourvu que ce soit décontracté.

-Jeans, tee-shirt, chemise ?

-Oui... Ca me semble bien.

-Très bien.

Elle me fit un petit sourire puis s'éclipsa refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Je repoussai les couvertures et me levai. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers la salle de bain, j'entendis parler Bella de l'autre côté de la porte du salon et me rapprochai de celle-ci. Elle avait l'air de parler au télèphone, donnant apparement des instructions. Bien sûr, j'avais été stupide de croire qu'elle me laisserait seul et qu'elle irait elle-même chercher ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, une douche me ferait sûrement du bien. Je me déshabillai rapidement et filai dans la cabine. Je tournai l'eau chaude au maximun de ce que je pourrais supporter et me collai sous l'eau, soupirant de plaisir. Le jet me faisait un bien fou et décontractait mes muscles. J'avais besoin de chaleur et d'oublier un peu où je me trouvais. Malgré le sentiment de bien-être, je ne pouvais pas rester içi toute la journée et sortis à regret en m'enroulant dans une serviette de bain. Je regardai un instant autour de moi. Je n'allais pas remettre mes fringues d'hier, j'avais dormi dedans et j'avais horreur d'être négligé. Je me dirigeai donc à contre coeur vers la chambre, priant pour que Bella soit encore dans le salon. J'ouvris à peine la porte et jetai un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bella n'était pas là, mais elle avait déposé des vêtements sur le lit. Je m'en approchai et examinai ce qu'elle avait laissé. Des sous-vêtements, un jean bleu délavé et une chemise bleu ciel. Simple, comme je les aimais. J'enfilai rapidement le tout et remis mes chaussures avant de me diriger vers le salon.

Bella m'y attendait assise sur le canapé devant la table basse qui était garnie de tout un tas de truc à manger. L'odeur était alléchante et mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je rougis furieusement et Bella éclata de rire.

-Approche, viens manger.

Je m'avançai doucement et me posai sur un des deux fauteuils en face d'elle.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais donc j'ai fait apporter plusieurs choses.

-Merci, ça semble bon.

-Mange avant que ça refroidisse.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de manger devant elle mais il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas me quitter. Je pris donc une tasse et me servis du café. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de viennoiseries et je choppai un petit pain que je tartinais généreusement de confiture. Je croquai dedans et laissai échapper un "hum" de plaisir. Il était délicieux, le meilleur que j'avais jamais mangé. J'en dégustai encore un autre puis me servis un verre de jus de fruit. Il avait été fraichement pressé et c'était vraiment très bon. Je ne pris conscience seulement à cet instant que Bella m'observait, un air de béhatitude sur le visage et je reposai le verre que je tenais sur la table basse, gêné. Elle parut se ressaisir devant mon attitude et tourna la tête.

-Désolée. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un manger de la nourriture humaine. Je vais te laisser manger tranquille.

Elle fit mine de se lever.

-Non ! Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là.

Elle se rassit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser, je n'avais pas envie de rester seul. Je me reservis du café et le dégustai lentement.

POV BELLA

Je reposai le téléphone en soupirant et tendis l'oreille. L'eau coulait dans la salle de bain et une envie furieuse me prit d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Envie que je réfreinai aussitôt en me collant mentalement une gifle. Je ne devais pas avoir de telles pensées à son égart, bon dieu, il était humain ! Magnifique, jeune et sexy mais surtout humain. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fait ça, lui sauver la vie. Au début j'avais été poussée par la pitié et puis j'avais vu ses yeux et, là, quelque chose avait changé en moi. Une envie irrésistible de le posséder et de le protéger s'était emparée de moi. J'avais agi par instinct, sans réfléchir aux conséquenses de mes actes. Qu'allais-je faire de lui maintenant ? J'y avais pensé toute la nuit alors que j'écoutais sa respiration et je n'avais pas trouvé de chose était sûre, je n'allais laisser personne lui faire du mal, je me battrai s'il le fallait. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage car on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et découvris Lena, la jeune femme qui s'occupait de nettoyer mon appartement. Lena était humaine, il y avait dans notre cité quelques humains qui travaillaient pour nous. En général, ils étaient là de leur plein grés, espérant que s'ils faisaient leurs preuves, ils seraient transformés. La vérité était toute autre, car au bout d'un certain temps en général, ils finissaient en repas. J'aimais bien Lena et je ferais mon possible pour que, le moment venu, elle puisse devenir l'une des nôtres. Elle poussait un petit chariot remplit de nourriture. L'odeur me fit fronçer le nez mais je me repris avant qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire.

-Bonjour Lena.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, j'apporte ce que vous avez demandé.

-Merci bien. Laisse tout ça, je vais m'en charger.

-Bien, dans ce sac il y a des vêtements mais seulement pour aujourd'hui. Il faudra aller en chercher d'autre. Je suis désolée je n'ai pu trouver que ceux-ci.

-Ca ne fait rien, j'irais en chercher demain. Merci Lena.

Elle me fit une petite courbette et s'éclipsa. Je poussai le chariot jusqu'à la table basse et y disposai tout ce qu'elle avait apporté, puis j'ouvris le sac et l'inspectai. Il y avait une chemise et un jean ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et disposai le tout sur le lit. Je retournai ensuite m'assoir sur le canapé afin de l'attendre. Après plusieurs minutes, je le vis émerger de la porte portant les vêtements qu'on m'avait apporté pour était superbe et ma respiration se bloqua un instant. Son odeur mélangée à mon gel douche était tout simplement enivrante et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et le couvrir de baisers enflammés. Son ventre émit un bruit de gargouillis et j'éclatais de rire alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Approche, viens manger.

J'avais parlé doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Je voulais qu'il n'ait pas peur de moi, il était impensable pour moi qu'il me craigne. Il avança en douceur et se mit assis en face de moi.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais donc j'ai fait apporter plusieurs choses.

Il me remercia et se servit une tasse de café. Je le regardai attentivement alors qu'il attrapa un petit pain et le tartina de confiture. Il mordit à pleines dents et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche. C'était le plus beau son que j'avais jamais entendu et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il le refasse. Malheureusement il se contenta de manger, chose tout à fait fascinante pour moi. Tout à coup il me regarda, déglutit difficilement puis posa son verre sur la table, baissa la tête se mettant à fixer ses genoux. Je pris conscience alors de la façon dont je le regardais et m'excusais vivement. Même si j'aurais pu passer des heures à le regarder, je ne voulais qu'il soit gêné en ma présence. Je fis mine de me lever et ce qui se passa ensuite me fit étrangement plaisir.

-Non ! Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là.

Je me rassis, consciente qu'un sourire idiot étirait mes lèvres. Il se remit à manger et je fixai mon regard sur autre chose. Je sursautai presque lorsqu'il prit la parole ne m'y attendant vraiment pas.

-Bella... D'où vient cette nourriture ? Je pensais que les vampires ne mangeaient pas de truc humain ?

-C'est exact mais il y a des humains qui travaillent ici, et ils ont une belle petite cuisine dans leur salle de pause.

-Des humains ? Que font-ils exactement ?

-Hum... le ménage, l'entretien, ce genre de chose.

-Est-ce qu'ils savent ce que vous êtes ?

-Bien sûr, ils sont ici de leur plein grès, et ils sont payés, comme avec n'importe quel employeur.

-Mais... Personne n'a jamais dénoncé votre existence ?

-Non, nous les selectionnons avec rigeur.

-Pourquoi accepter de travailler pour des vampires ?

-Et bien, la plupart d'entre eux espèrent une transformation à la longue.

-Donc vous les transformez à la fin de leur contrat ?

-Pas tout à fait. Très peu sont transformés, les autres sont...

Je n'eus pas vraiment besoin de finir ma phrase, il avait compris de tout façon.

-As-tu fini de manger ?

-Oui, je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé le matin !

-J'en suis ravie.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide qui, si j'avais cru ça possible, aurait fait battre mon coeur mort. Une chose me trottait dans la tête et il avait l'air un peu plus détendu, je lançais donc le sujet.

-Edward, quel âge as-tu ?

-J'aurais dix-huit ans le 20 juin.

-Soit dans deux mois.

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Dix-sept ans.

Il me fixa un moment.

-Tu as dix-sept ans depuis quand ?

-Depuis 1870.

-Soit 140 ans.

-Pratiquement, oui.

-Ouha.

Il ne l'avait pas dit fort mais mon ouïe me permettait d'entendre le moindre de ses murmures.

-Pourquoi tu es devenue vampire ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment choisi. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de ma vie d'avant, c'était il y a si longtemps. A la longue ils s'éffacent et il ne reste que les souvenirs vampiriques. Mais je me souviens de la douleur, puis du visage d'Aro à mon réveil. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, qu'il me protégerait toujours et depuis il est devenu mon père. C'est lui qui m'a transformée, j'avais été attaqué par un loup alors que je ramassais des champignons dans la forêt. J'étais presque morte et il aurait pu m'achever mais il ne l'a pas fait et il m'a transformée. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment avouée pourquoi il l'avait fait, et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Il m'a donné une seconde vie.

-Depuis tu es toujours restée ici ? A Volterra ?

-J'ai un peu voyagé, j'ai vu l'Europe et les Etats-Unis mais, oui, je n'ai jamais vécu qu'ici. Et toi ? Tu ne m'as encore rien dit sur ta famille. En général les gens demandent à revoir leurs proches, tu n'as pas réclamé tes parents.

Il baissa les yeux un instant et je compris que la question le dérangeait.

-Je vis dans un foyer d'accueil depuis sept ans. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de la route.

-Pardon, je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé ça Edward, si j'avais su...

-Non, ça va. Penser à eux me fait toujours de la peine, mais ça fait longtemps maintenant et je me suis fait à ma vie. De tout façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. J'avais pas d'autre famille donc ils m'ont collé en foyer.

-Ca a dû être dur pour toi.

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

-Bien sûr mais c'est dur pour n'importe qui, quand on est en foyer, on n'y est pas pour des raisons joyeuses.

-Je comprends. Tu n'es pas Italien, n'est-ce pas ? D'où est-ce que tu viens et pourquoi es-tu à Volterra ?

-Je suis né à Londres. Je suis venu ici en voyage scolaire pour une semaine. Je n'avais jamais voyagé, j'étais ravi de venir à Volterra, si j'avais su...

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et je dus retenir un gémissement tant ce geste était sexy.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ?

-Hônnetement, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, et te tuer n'est pas une option.

-Ne reste donc que la transformation.

-Je ne te transformerais pas contre ton grès, je refuse de te condamner à cette vie.

-Tu n'as pas le choix pourtant. Il n'y a pas de troisième voie.

-Et bien, j'en trouverais une s'il le faut.

-Obtiens-tu toujours ce que tu veux ?

Je lui fis un sourire.

-Pratiquement, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais.

Je trouverais, il le fallait.

_**Un petit com et vous illuminez ma journée ! **_


	4. Chaitre 4

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4, merci pour toutes les reviews et les mises en alerte, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde cette fois, le délais est plutot court entre chaque chapitre et c'est triste mais il faut aussi que je m'occupe de ma petite famille lol. **_

**_Merci aux anonymes : marion, couuline, léo, alice, brook3, fanny, alicia, emilie, la plus part d'entre vous me sont fidèle depuis un moment donc merci à vous les filles. _**

**_Je vous dis à lundi pour la suite_**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**POV EDWARD**

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que Dimitri m'avait enlevé dans cette ruelle et que je vivais avec Bella. Nous avions beaucoup parlé pendant ces quelques jourset nous nous étions rendus compte que nous avions des tas de choses en commun. La musique par exemple. Elle était fan de Debussy et fut plutôt surprise de savoirque, moi aussi malgré mon jeune âge, j'aimais beaucoup la musique classique. Elle s'enthousiasma lorsque je lui appris que je jouais du piano et me fit promettre de jouer pour elle très bientôt. Nous avions également le même goût en ce qui concernait la littérature et l'art en général. Je me réjouissais de parler avec elle, elle était la fille la plus cultivée que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. Les autres filles, que j'avais recontré, s'ennuyaient quand je leur parlais des auteurs classiques que j'aimais ou des expos que j'aurais aimé voir un jour. Je me sentais à l'aise avec Bella et nous passions des heures à débattre sur des sujets variés.

-Edward ? Accepterais-tu de faire quelque chose avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que je voulais faire, tu acceptes sans savoir !

-Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?

-Tu devrais te méfier, je pourrais t'attirer dans un piège et te vider de ton sang.

-Ca fait des jours qu'on vit ensemble, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

-Ca fait une semaine que tu n'es pas sorti d'ici.

-Toi non plus.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Toi, en revanche, tu devrais sortir en plein jour respirer un peu d'air frais et prendre le soleil tu es pale, presque comme moi, ça te ferait du bien.

-Ma paleur c'est naturel, je suis toujours comme ça, je ne bronze pas de toute façon.

-Peut-etre mais j'insiste. Tu es mon fragile petit humain, je dois prendre soin de ta santé.

-Ca ne me déplairait pas de sortir avec toi, mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas t'exposer au soleil ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas, seulement que je ne le devais pas en public. Il y a un jardin privatif du style des maisons marocaines à quelques pas seulement d'ici. Ca reste dans notre domaine et personne ne peut nous voir, ce qui est un avantage. Je voudrais te le faire voir, en plus il est splendide.

-J'adorerais.

-Dans ce cas nous irons après ton déjeuner, il fait beau on pourra en profiter.

-Je vais te voir à la lumière du soleil donc.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas fondre ou un truc du genre.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis juste impatient.

J'avalai mon repas à toute vitesse dès qu'il me fut livré ce qui fit beaucoup rire Bella puis nous nous dirigeâmes dans les couloirs qui m'effrayaient tant. Je n'étais pas sorti depuis que j'avais été amené ici les mains liées dans le dos et j'appréhendais un peu, je dois l'avouer, de sortir des appartements de Bella. Nous ne croisâmes personne ce qui me détendit légèrement mais je restais tout de même en alerte. Au bout de cinq petites minutes nous nous arrêtâmes devant une énorme porte dominée par un porche et Bella me fit un sourire.

-Prêt ?

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Bella ouvrit la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un joli petit patio. Il y avait des fleurs partout, principalement des roses mais également des lys,  
du freesia et d'autres fleurs que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Une fontaine tronait au centre, quoi que de taille moyenne, elle occupait majestueusement l'endroit. De jolis pavets partaient de l'entrée de la porte pour arriver jusqu'à elle, le tout sur de l'herbe verte légèrement haute qui donnait un air sauvage comme si nous nous trouvions dans un endroit reculé du monde et indompté. C'était magnifique.

J'avais avancé de quelques pas sans me rendre compte que Bella ne m'avait pas suivi. Je me retournai et la vit me contempler. Elle était restée dans l'ombre sous le porche. Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et avança dans la lumière. Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. Sa peau brillait de mille feux comme si elle était entièrement recouverte de diamants étincellants. Elle était belle à en tomber. J'en eus le souffle coupé pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas sortir à la lumière du soleil, notre différence se verrait tout de suite.

Elle s'approcha doucement et me prit la main.

-Est-ce que je t'éblouis ?

-Je mentirai si je te disais que non.

-Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur Bella, tu es magnifique.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et je fis de même. Nous nous allongeâmes et aucun de nous ne parla pendant un moment. Je me contentais de fixer les nuages perdu dans mes pensées. Bella m'obsédait le jour alors qu'elle était près de moi, et la nuit dans mes songes. Dans ces rêves incensés, elle était à moi et nous étions fou amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je me redressai sur un coude et la regardai. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Son visage paisible brillait de mille feux m'aveuglant presque. Je mourrais d'envie de la toucher et je m'y risquais timidement laissant courir l'un de mes doigts le long de son bras, la touchant à peine, provoquant des miroitements sur sa peau nue. Elle soupira et je suspendis mon geste.

-Je t'embète ?

-Non au contraire. Tu n'as pas idée des sensations que cela me fait.

-Dis-moi ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour me regarder.

-Que me donnes-tu en échange de cette info ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Et bien, je suis ton prisonnier à vie, mon âme et mon corps t'appartiennent déjà.

Je la vit se raidir et me mis mentalement des baffes.

-Je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement.

Je me penchai un peu plus vers elle et lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je le sais.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit et j'étais à peu près sur qu'elle allait appré^cier.

-Je pourrais te jouer du piano, ce soir ?

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage.

-Vraiment ?

-Ca vaut le coup si je peux savoir ce que tu ressens.

-Hum...Je ne suis plus très sûre, tu devrais le refaire.

Mon coeur se gonfla de joie et se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'étais certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et je me forçais au calme. Je repris ma caresse le long de son bras avec tout les doigts de ma main cette fois et elle soupira de plaisir. Je me concentrai avec force sur mon geste afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Alors ? La mémoire te revient ?

-Tes doigts sont chauds, comme la caresse du soleil sur ma peau. Ta peau est douce et tes gestes sont tendres. J'aime la sensation de bien-être qui m'enveloppeà cet instant. Je crois que ma peau frissonnerait si elle le pouvait et que mon coeur battrait la chamade. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant et cette sensation nouvelle me trouble, tout en toi me trouble Edward.

Elle s'était relevée légèrement et je réalisais seulement à cet instant que j'avais suspendu mon geste et que ma main était restée posée sur son bras. Nous nous dévisageâmes en silence encore sous le choc de ses aveux puis elle rompit le silence.

-J'adorerai essayer autre chose, avec ta permission bien sûr.

J'hochai timidement la tête, je ne pouvais pas parler de toute façon.

-Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Elle avait murmuré et je me figeais essayant de ne pas bouger. Elle s'avança très lentement vers moi et se stoppa à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi et je fermais les yeux. Mon coeur allait exploser à tout moment mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher de cogner comme un fou. Puis, tout d'un coup, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, légères et douces qui m'éfleuraient doucement. Elle m'embrassa encore et encore aussi légère qu'une plume et je crus que j'allais perdre la boule. Je me rapprochai et fit une petite pression sur ses lèvres, j'en voulais plus, je voulais la goûter, sentir le goût de sa langue sur la mienne. Elle me donna l'accès à sa bouche et j'en pris pleinement possession. Nos langues se touchèrent et dansèrent un instant ensemble et la sensation qui me parcurut le corps fut indescriptible. Puis, sans rien comprendre, mon bien-être disparut et je rouvris les yeux un peu stupéfait. Bella se trouvait à un mètre de moi en position accroupie me fixant avec un air torturé.

-Je m'excuse.

-Laisse-moi juste une seconde.

Je me sentis stupide tout d'un coup. Bella avait sûrement pris sur elle pour m'embrasser et j'avais repoussé les limites bien trop loin.

-Je n'aurai pas dû, pardonne-moi.

-Non, ça ne fait rien. Je suis plus forte que je l'aurais cru, ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.

Elle s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue.

-Tu m'as juste suprise, la prochaine fois, je saurais à quoi m'attendre.

La prochaine fois ? Elle projetait donc de m'embrasser à nouveau ? Je lui fis un sourire timide.

-Tes yeux sont noirs, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien, ton odeur m'enivre mais je me contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est dur pour toi en ce moment, si je m'éloigne un peu serait-ce plus simple ?

-Non, car je ne souhaite pas que tu t'éloignes, en plus, je me suis habituée et si je m'éloigne trop longtemps de toi j'ai peur de devoir refaire de gros efforts.

-Ne t'éloigne pas dans ce cas.

-J'ai bien peur d'y être obligée cette nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas chassé depuis que tu es arrivé.

-Oh ! C'est douloureux ? Je veux dire d'avoir soif ?

-Et bien, c'est comme si j'avais la gorge en feu.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'irai chasser cette nuit, quand tu dormiras.

-Ok.

-Ca sera plus simple demain, et puis on pourra ainsi reprendre cet entrainement.

Je me sentis rougir furieusement et baissai les yeux.

-J'adore voir le rouge te monter aux joues, c'est incroyablement sexy.

Je relevai la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Sexy ? Ne te moque pas de moi !

Elle prit un air offensé.

-Edward Masen, m'accuserais-tu de mentir ?

-Non ! Mais je sais bien ce que je suis.

-Et qu'es-tu ?

-Je suis juste banal et ennuyeux.

-Banal ? Ennuyeux ? C'est ce que tu penses de toi ?

J'haussai les épaules en fixant le sol. Bella mit l'une de ses mains sous mon menton et me releva le visage.

-Tu n'as rien de banal.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu as les yeux les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu.

Elle avait murmuré tout en déposant un baiser un peu plus bas et continua de m'embrasser jusqu'au cou à chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait.

-Tu es intelligent, cultivé, tu es drôle et passionné. Tu ressembles à un ange, un ange venu pour me sauver de ma misérable vie.

Elle s'éloigna à peine et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Tu es convaincu ou il faut que j'approfondisse ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

UN grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Me feriez-vous des avances Monsieur Masen ?

-Ca dépend, suis-je autorisé à vous en faire Princesse ?

-Ca peut s'envisager, avec des mélodies au piano par exemple.

-Ca me va.

J'étais sans aucun doute plus doué pour faire passer des émotions avec mon piano qu'avec le langage. Elle se leva et me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me remettre sur pied.

-Pourquoi attendre ce soir ? Voudrais-tu jouer pour moi maintenant ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et empoigna ma main afin que je la suive. Elle se mit à marcher sur un rythme soutenu et je me mis à rire ce qui l'interpella.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Serais-tu pressée ?

-Pas du tout ! Je ne marche pas si vite, c'est toi qui es trop lent mon petit humain !

-Si tu le dis !

-Un mot de plus et je te colle sur mon dos et je cours !

-Non merci. Je ne suis pas sexiste mais j'ai pas vraiment envi de me faire porter par une femme.

-Macho !

-Je ne suis pas macho, j'ai juste ma fierté.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement une petite salle d'allure confortable, ou étaient disposés quelques fauteuils et un piano trônant au milieu de la pièce. Je m'en approchai et eut le souffle coupé. Ce piano était superbe et en plus c'était une pièce très rare.

-Est-ce qu'il te convient ?

-Mon dieu oui, il est magnifique !

-Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise, c'est un modèle ancien.

Je fis courir mes doigts sur le clavier puis me m'assis.

-Voudrais-tu que je joue quelque chose en particulier ?

-J'ai un faible pour Debussy mais ce que tu aimes ira très bien.

Je lui fis un beau sourire, Debussy était aussi mon compositeur préféré. J'entamai "claire de lune" et me laissai emporter par la musique. La fin arriva trop rapidement à mon goût et je me retournai vers Bella pour avoir son avis.

Elle s'était assise à mes côtés et avait fermé les yeux. Elle les rouvrit sentant sans doute mon regard sur elle et me fixa.

-Tu joues vraiment bien, c'était superbe.

-Merci.

Son regard sur moi était intense et c'est légèrement troublé que je me remis à jouer. Je jouai environ deux heures avant que ma condition humaine ne me rattrape et que mon ventre crie famine. La soirée passa rapidement puis l'heure de se coucher arriva. Je me mis en pyjama puis me glissai sous la couette moelleuse en soupirant d'aise. Bella vint prendre son poste comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil près du lit et je me redressai un peu surpris.

-Tu ne devais pas aller chasser ce soir ?

-Si, mais je vais attendre que tu t'endormes.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation tu sais.

-Non mais j'y tiens.

Je ne discutai pas d'avantage et m'installai pour la nuit. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson et le sommeil me gagna rapidement.

_**Un petit com ??**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**je n'ai pas trop le temps donc merci à vous toutes, voici le chapitre 5 et la suite viendra jeudi**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**pov Edward**

Nous retournâmes dans le patio le lendemain et le jour suivant, profitant des rayons du soleil, discutant à l'air libre. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, il était reposant, tranquille, à l'abris des regards. Aucun autre vampire présent dans la cité ne venait jamais ici, je suppose qu'ils n'en éprouvaient pas vraiment le besoin, pouvant sortir le soir comme bon leur semble. Bella s'était rapprochée de moi physiquement. Cela se résumait à des petits gestes tendres comme se tenir la main, se blottir contre moi, humer le parfum de ma peau ou de mes cheveux. Cela m'avait surpris la première fois, mais j'avais vite compris que c'était en quelque sorte vital pour elle de me sentir, elle aimait mon odeur. J'en étais flatté et effrayé aussi je dois l'avouer, car ces gestes me rappelaient parfois qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Mes sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour et j'étais aujourd'hui certain de ne pouvoir me passer d'elle, de sa présence, et de l'attention qu'elle me portait. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre baiser depuis la dernière fois dans le patio et je dois dire que j'étais impatient et en même temps inquiet de ce que ça pourrait provoquer en elle et en moi.

Je sortis de mes songes alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe bleu roi sans manches qui faisait ressortir les formes exquises de son corps. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle se postait devant moi et tournait sur elle-même.

-Quand penses tu ?

-Tu es très belle, pourquoi cette tenue ?

-Un dîner en amoureux.

Je me renfrognai.

-Vraiment ? Qui es-ton cavalier ?

Elle éclata d'un rire christalin qui résonna comme une musique à mes oreilles.

-Toi, idiot !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais... Je ne devrais pas sortir, non ?

-Nous n'allons pas sortir, juste dîner.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle se baissa et choppa ma main, puis me tira vers elle afin de me lever.

-Il y a des vêtements pour toi sur le lit. Va prendre une douche, je t'attends.

-Mais Bella...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'elle me poussait vers la porte de la chambre.

-Pas de "mais" mon petit humain. Va te préparer.

Je filai vers la chambre en grognant, je détestais les surprises, j'étais sûr de lui avoir dit pourtant. Je me retournai vers elle une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle me fit un geste de la main m'intimant d'y aller. Je roulai des yeux et pénétrai à l'inté jetai un oeil sur le lit et y vit une chemise blanche, un jean noir et une veste noire. Sobre mais élégant, elle connaissait décidément bien mes goûts. Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai en vitesse, fébrile de savoir ce qu'elle avait concocté. Je sortis de la chambre et passai une main dans mes cheveux. J'écartai les bras.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle me fit un sourire et me rejoignit, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Tu es parfait.

Je rougis et elle me fit un plus grand sourire puis toucha ma joue.

-J'aime quand tu rougis.

Je relevai les yeux et vrillai mon regard dans le sien. Nous nous étions rapprochés et si je me penchais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je pourrais enfin gouter à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle dut voir du désir dans mes yeux car elle reprit contenance et s'éloigna un peu de moi.

-J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi.

Elle se retourna, choppa un bout de tissu et me le montra.

-Un bandeau ?

-Hein hein. Tourne-toi.

-Non, tu plaisantes ! Pourquoi ?

Je me faisais l'effet d'un enfant entrain de geindre mais je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle voulait m'infliger ça.

-Parce que c'est une surprise et que je veux garder le suspens jusqu'au bout.

-Si je refuse ?

-Et bien la surprise sera moin bonne dans ce cas. Tu as confiance en moi non ?

Elle me murmura ses mots en se collant outrageusement à moi et je me sentis défaillir l'espace d'un instant.

-Ok. Tu gagnes.

Elle me fit un sourire radieux et passa derrière moi afin de me bander les yeux.

-Bon sang.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas le noir ?

-Je n'ai pas peur du noir, je n'aime pas le fait de ne pas voir c'est tout.

-Ca ne sera pas long.

Elle me prit la main et me tira derrière elle.

Je sentis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière moi et je me laissai guider par sa ne disais rien, me contentant de la suivre, lui faisant une confiance aveugle. Nous ne marchâmes que quelques minutes puis elle s'arrêta subitement.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

J'entendis le bruit familier d'un grincement de porte et sentis l'air frais sur mon visage.

-Le patio ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de me bander les yeux pour venir ici ? Nous y venons presque tous les jours.

-Ne me gache pas mon plaisir Edward.

-D'accord.

Je l'avais dit en ronchonnant et elle rigola. Elle retira le bandeau de mes yeux et le spectacle me coupa le souffle. Des dizaines de bougies étaient alluméesdans tout les coins et une petite table ainsi que deux chaises recouvertes de coussins moelleux avaient été installés à côté de la fontaine. La table était ronde et garnie d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle tronaient un vase rempli de roses rouges, des couverts en argent et ce qui ressemblait à de la vaisselle ancienne. Une desserte installée à côté, était recouverte de différentes choses à manger.

Je me retournai vers Bella en essayant de ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger.

-C'est magnifique Bella. Pourquoi tout ça ?

Elle haussa négligement les épaules.

-Pour te faire plaisir et parce que j'en avais envie. Je voulais un rendez-vous en amoureux.

Je m'approchai un peu plus près d'elle et posai ma main sur sa joue, la caressant.

-En amoureux ? Vraiment ?

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants dans les yeux et elle fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle me tira par la main et je dus retenir un gémissement de frustration. (moi aussi lol)

-Viens t'asseoir. J'ai fait préparer un buffet froid, comme ça pas besoin d'être dérangé par des serveurs.

-C'est bien trop pour moi seul, tu ne manges pas.

-Et bien, si, disons que j'ai droit à un petit encas ce soir.

Elle me montra un thermos qu'elle agita devant moi.

-C'est du sang ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Oui, de puma, mon préfèré.

-Oh, vraiment, le puma ?

J'imaginai ma douce Bella dans les bois se battant contre cet animal et je frissonnai.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as froid ?

-Non, c'est juste l'idée de te voir chasser cette bestiole féroce qui me donne des frissons.

-C'est juste un gros chat grognon, Edward.

Je m'esclaffai.

-Je dirais que c'est tout de même plus gros qu'un chat et plus sauvage aussi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être pour toi, mon petit humain !

Elle me fit un sourire et je lui rendis.

-Assis et mange.

Je lui fis un petit salut militaire avant de m'asseoir et elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Il y a du vin ou de l'eau, que préfères-tu ?

-Du vin ? Essaierais-tu de me saouler ?

-Ca dépend.

-De quoi ?

-De si j'ai le droit de profiter de la situation une fois que tu auras bu.

Je rougis furieusement et baissai le regard, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie qu'elle profite de la situation. Peut-être devrais-je lui faire comprendre ?

-Va pour le vin. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour pouvoir profiter de quoi que ce soit.

J'avais murmuré et je levai le regard pour la regarder. J'eus du mal à déchiffrer ce que je vis dans ses yeux. De la joie, de la colère, de la peine, du désir ? Elle détourna le regard et me servit un peu de vin dans le verre devant moi. Elle se servit à son tour le liquide rouge de son thermo et leva son verre.

-Trinquons !

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et levai le mien.

-A Dimitri !

Mon sourire se fana et je lui jetai un regard ébahi. Elle sourit de plus belle devant mon air déconfit et continua.

-Pour t'avoir kidnappé et ramené ici, sans quoi je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré mon ange.

J'éclatai de rire et nos verres s'entrechoquèrent.

La soirée se déroula à merveille et j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne finisse pas. Malheureusement il était tard et je réprimai un baillement lorsque Bella me jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Tu es fatigué.

-Non, ça va.

-Ne mens pas, je le vois, même si tu essayes d'étouffer tes baillements !

-J'ai juste trop mangé, c'est tout.

-Hum hum.

-C'est vrai !

-Je crois que tu ne veux pas rentrer oui !

Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin.

-Peut-être.

-Dois-je te mettre au lit de force ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Bordel, je ne voulais pas dire ça, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Je lui jetai un oeil et vis qu'elle avait un air estomaqué.

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Elle parut reprendre contenance à mes mots.

-Non, je veux que tu me dises toujours ce que tu penses, c'est important, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

-Faire quoi ?

-Etre avec toi... de cette manière.

-De cette maniè...oh !

Je venais de percuter et mon corps s'enflamma ainsi que mes joues. Foutus rougissements !!

-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et je pourrais te faire du mal ou pire.

-Je suis sûr que non, tu te sous-estimes, Bella.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, ta vie m'est trop précieuse.

-J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes, vraiment, mais il ne faut pas, j'ai confiance en toi, en nous.

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi. Je me levai à mon tour, lui choppai le bras l'attirant à moi dans une étreinte.

Je la reculai à peine et pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

-J'ai confiance.

Elle posa ses mains sur ma taille et je me rapprochai doucement d'elle, lui laissant le temps de se rétracter si elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent doucement les siennes dans un baiser chaste et tendre. Je l'embrassai encore et encore, me faisant plus pressant jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne l'accés à sa bouche. Elle gémit dans ma bouche lorsque ma langue toucha la sienne et nous débutâmes un balet endiablé. Elle se rapprocha davantage de moi et passa ses mains dans mon dos, me serrant étroitement contre elle. Mon corps irradiait carrément de l'intérieur et mon coeur cognait si fort que je le sentais jusque dans mes tempes. Je me détâchai d'elle à contre coeur, ayant besoin de respirer et posai mon front contre le sien.

-Tu vois, tu t'en sors à merveille.

Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je la sentis sourire contre ma peau.

-Idiot !

Elle releva la tête et posa sa bouche sur la mienne en murmurant.

-J'ai encore besoin d'entrainement.

Sa bouche captura la mienne et nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Coucou tout le monde ! merci pour les coms et les mises en alertes, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez tjs autant cette histoire. **_

**_Merci à :_**

**_sandrine, alicia, petitefilledusud, emilie_**

**_je vous souhaites une bonne lecture_**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Edward vivait avec moi et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse pendant ma longue vie. Nous nous étions réellement rapprochés ces dernières semaines, moralement et physiquement. J'avais des craintes à ce sujet mais le toucher et l'embrasser étaient devenus des choses que je faisais naturellement, sans trop de souffrance. La douleur aurait été bien pire de me priver de lui alors qu'il vivait avec moi. Nos baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et même si je me controlais plutôt bien, j'avais toujours une espèce de retenue qui m'habitait, j'avais peur de le briser en me laissant aller. J'étais frustrée et lui aussi je le savais même si il n'en parlait pas, mais je savais qu'un homme avait des envies et des besoins et je me détestais de ne pouvoir lui donner plus.

Nous étions assis ensemble sur le canapé. Il me tenait contre lui alors que je regardais distraitement la télévision, la tête posée sur son torse, écoutant son coeur battre paisiblement. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux et je me retenais pour ne pas ronronner de plaisir. Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte et je me levai déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et j'allais ouvrir. J'avais reconnu les pas de Lena et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que j'ouvris la porte.

-Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Bella.

-Bonsoir Lena.

-Votre père vous demande immédiatement auprès de lui, il désire vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Mon sourire se fana et je me retournai pour voir Edward me dévisager.

-Bien sûr, j'y serai dans quelques minutes, merci Lena.

-Bonne soirée Mademoiselle, bonsoir Monsieur.

Edward la salua d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire et je refermai la porte sur elle.

-Que veut-il à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais je dois y aller sans le faire attendre il déteste ça.

-C'est à cause de moi, non ?

Il me regarda intensément et je soupirai. Je détestais mentir, non, rectification, je détestais lui mentir.

-Possible, je pense, oui.

-Bella je ne veux pas que tu es de problème par ma faute.

Je m'approchai de lui afin de me blottir dans ses bras.

-Il n'y aura pas de problème mon ange.

-Je me souviens de ses paroles le jour où je suis arrivé ici et...

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal mon amour, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ça, je voulais parler de la deuxième option, la transformation.

Je me reculai légèrement afin de pouvoir le regarder.

-Je suis prêt.

Il avait l'air sincère et c'est ce qui me fit le plus peur. Je me dégageai et lui tournai le dos.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Je l'entendis faire un pas dans ma direction et il m'attrappa le bras afin de me retourner vers lui.

-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas songé depuis que je suis ici ? Je ne prends pas ça à la légère Bella !

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez objectif pour ça ! Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux.

-C'est toi que je veux, pour l'éternité.

-Tu ne sais pas réellement ce que signifie l'éternité Edward. Une vie de ténèbre, une vie sans âme, il n'y as pas de retour en arrière possible !

-Pour ce qui est de l'âme, ça se discute et, pour le reste, je suis prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour être avec toi.

-Et la souffrance de la transformation ?

Il haussa négligement les épaules.

-Trois jours ce n'est rien, je m'en accomoderai.

-C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu ne réalises pas mon amour.

-Je crois plutôt que tu cherches des excuses, ne voudrais-tu pas de moi à tes côtés ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête pour le regarder et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Il avait l'air de penser que je ne voulais pas passer ma vie avec lui et son visage reflétait sa peine.

Je me rapprochai et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

-Mon amour, je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu ne dois jamais douter un seul instant de mon amour pour toi.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Je soupirai.

-Ce n'est pas la vie que j'aurais choisi si j'avais eu le choix, j'aimerais beaucoup t'épargner ça.

-On a pas beaucoup d'autre choix pourtant et je choisis l'éternité.

-Je vais aller voir mon père, on en parlera plus tard.

Je m'approchai et posai un baiser rempli d'amour sur ses lèvres. Il me le rendit fougueusement et je me détachai de lui à contre coeur.

Je fis rapidement le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de mon père et l'anxiété augmentait au fur et à mesure de mes pas. J'étais presque certaine qu'il voudrait parler d'Edward et je n'étais pas encore prête à l'affronter sur ce sujet.

-Entre ma chérie !

J'entrai et me dirigeai vers celui que je concidérais comme mon père depuis presque 140 ans. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue de porcelaine et il m'offrit une petite étreinte avant de me relâcher.

-Tu ne passes pas souvent me voir ces temps-ci.

-Désolée, père, je suis pas mal occupée.

-Tu dois te douter de l'objet de cette visite n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite essayant de trouver un échapatoir mais, malheureusement, n'en trouvant aucun, je soupirai.

-Edward.

-Bella, qu'éprouves-tu pour cet humain ?

Je le dévisageais un instant et il soupira.

-Donc tu l'aimes.

-Est-ce si grave ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais tu connais nos lois. Cela fait un mois qu'il vit ici, tu dois prendre une décision.

-Pourquoi se précipiter ? Il ne peut pas s'enfuir et il ne le désire plus depuis longtemps.

-Ne souhaites-tu pas qu'il devienne ton compagnon ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt père, je ne veux pas qu'il perde son âme par ma faute.

-Ma douce Bella et ses convictions sur notre vie de ténèbres !

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça.

-Oui, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour toi, et lui, de vivre votre amour.

-Il pourrait rester humain et vivre une longue vie remplie de bonheur avec moi.

-Il finira par vieillir puis mourir.

-Je le sais.

-Et tu l'accepteras comme ça ? Le jour où il te quittera, que feras-tu ? Tu sais bien que nous autre, vampire, nous aimons éternellement.

-Alors je mourrais également.

-C'est inacceptable !

Il s'était levé et avait haussé le ton.

-Je ne le permettrai pas, Bella. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Soit tu le transformes, soit je le tuerai moi-même. Et ne me dis pas que tu demanderas à quelqu'un de t'aider à mourir. Personne ne t'aidera et, en plus, je jure de lui faire subir mille tortures devant toi avant de l'achever. Souhaites-tu en arriver là ?

J'avais fermé les yeux sous le choc de ses mots. Je savais qu'il tiendrait parole, mon père ne revenait jamais là-dessus. Je hochai négativement la tête.

-Parfait. Je te laisse donc jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour le transformer.

-C'est trop tôt ! Donne-moi plus de temps je t'en prie !

Il soupira d'agacement.

-Très bien, tu as un mois, jour pour jour, à compter d'aujourd'hui. Pas un jour de plus Bella.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer mon accord.

Il s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu es ma petite fille chérie, Bella, mais sache que je ne reviendrai pas sur ce qui a été dit aujourd'hui.

-Je le sais.

Je lui fis un faible sourire et quittai les lieux, la mort dans l'âme.

Je m'étais attardée plus que nécessaire. Ayant besoin de réfléchir, j'étais allée comtempler les étoiles dans notre petit jardin. Je devais me résigner ils étaient deux contre moi, je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne mis que quelques secondes pour rejoindre mon appartement, je n'aimais pas vraiment laisser Edward seul à moins d'y être obligée, comme pour la chasse par exemple. J'entrai puis fermai la porte à clef, pas comme si un vampire vivant ici ne pourrait pas entrer mais ce geste était tout de même sécurisant, surtout pour Edward. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers l'être qui occupait toutes mes pensées et pénétrai doucement dans la chambre. Il était, là, allongé sur le lit, un bouquin posé sur la poitrine, dormant profondément. Je m'approchai du pied du lit afin de pouvoir mieux le contempler. Tout ses menbres étaient détendus, un air paisible s'affichait sur son visage d'ange et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres parfaites. Il était à couper le souffle. J'avais encore parfois du mal à réaliser combien il était beau pour un humain. Je l'avais souvent imaginé vampire, il ferait palir à coup sûr le soleil lui-même tant sa beauté serait iréelle. Je ne pus m'en empêcher et je me posai délicatement à côté de lui, retirant doucement le livre afin de ne pas le réveiller. Peine perdue car  
il ouvrit un oeil lentement et un beau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir mon ange. Tu m'as attendue ?

-Oui.

-Il ne fallait pas.

Il me contempla sans rien dire et je le fixai à mon tour. Il était magnifique et même si je me l'était interdite, j'étais éperdument et désespérement tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne voyais q'une solution à ce problème, car je ne pourrais pas le garder prisonnier ici pour la vie, il était humain, il allait vieillir et mourir. Il avait besoin de vivre sa vie au grand jour, à la lumière du soleil et pas ici enfermé sous terre avec moi. Pourtant cette solution était pour moi trop douloureuse à envisager. Le transformer voulait dire mettre fin à ses jours, le priver de son âme, le condamner à une vie de ténèbre. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre mais je savais qu'il le fallait, on venait de m'enlever le choix. Je ne voulais pas penser à tout ça pour l'instant, je voulais vivre pleinement chaque moment avec lui. Un besoin de le posséder me submergea tout à coup. Je voulais l'embrasser, sentir son corps sur moi. Je me rapprochai d'avantage de  
lui et murmurai:

-As-tu confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser et savourai ce moment. Ses lèvres étaient douces et, si j'avais pu, je ne les auraisjamais quittées. Puis je me relevai lentement et passai ma jambe droite de l'autre côté de son corps afin de me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je descendis légèrement afin de me retrouver sur ses jambes puis empoignai le premier bouton de sa chemise que je déboutonnai avec précaution. Je voulais le voir, j'avais besoin de le voir, de sentir le goût de sa peau sur ma langue, je voulais le toucher, je voulais le marquer comme étant ma propriété. Le premier bouton défait, je me penchai en douceur et embrassai le bout de peau que la chemise avait libéré. Je fis pareil avec le deuxième et, au troisième, sa respiration s'accélèra et j'entendis son coeur battre plus fort. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je l'embrassais avec délice car je savais qu'il aimait ce que j'étais en train de lui faire. Je me relevai afin de pouvoir le contempler et ce que je vis me coupa un moment le souffle. Il avait fermé les yeux, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et un petit souffle s'en échappait. Ses deux bras étaient relevés et ses mains reposaient près de sa tête. Mon dieu, que je meurs sur le champ si je ne pouvais pas le posséder entièrement ! Je voulais lui arracher ses vêtements et lui faire sauvagement l'amour mais une petite étincelle s'alluma dans mon cerveau. Il était mon fragile petit humain, je pourrais le tuer si facilement, avec un geste trop brusque ou en le serrant un peu trop fort contre moi, je devais me contrôler à tout prix. Je pris une grande inspiration et me concentrai à nouveau sur les boutons de sa chemise. Le cinquième me révéla sa poitrine parfaite. Je posai mes bras de chaque côté de son corps, le caressant délicatement, puis je donnai un coup de langue sur un de ses tétons. Son corps s'arqua contre le mien et un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Encouragée, je le pris dans ma bouche lui faisant subir une douce torture. Je le taquinais, le suçais, le mordais. Il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et s'y agrippa. Il gémit mon prénom et, sur l'instant, je crus que j'allais devenir folle. Je devais me contenir, je le devais pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Ses yeux étaient vitreux alors qu'il me regardait et il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à ce moment. J'aurai voulu le voir jouir, je voulais l'entendre crier mon nom, je voulais me fondre dans son corps, je le voulais tout simplement. Pourtant je ne fis rien des projets scandaleux que j'avais en tête, je l'avais attendu toute ma vie, je pouvais attendre encore, je ne voulais pas le brusquer, je voulais qu'on aille doucement.

-On devrait arrêter là.

Pas que j'en avais envie, mais il le fallait.

Il hocha timidement la tête. Je rampai un peu sur son corps afin d'atteindre ses lèvres et je l'embrassai tendrement, me délectant de sentir son souffle dans ma bouche. Je me retirai à contre-coeur car si je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, lui le devait pour continuer à vivre, puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule, caressant son torse avec mes doigts. Il entoura ma taille avec son bras et j'aurais pu rester ainsi près de lui pour l'éternité. La fatigue eut raison de sa faible condition humaine et il s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, je ne voulais pas le réveiller et je n'avais aucune envie d'être ailleurs de toute façon.

Nous passâmes la nuit ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi écoutant sa respiration et lui dormant paisiblement.

**_Je souhaite un super anniversaire à mon fantasme vivant, Rob Pattinson qui à 24 ans aujourd'hui. J'ai également mon anniv demain, j'aurai 30 ans donc si vous voulez me faire un beau cadeau laissez moi un petit com. _**


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos coms et pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire. Les choses bougent un peu dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**_

**_Merci aux anonymes, vous êtes super les filles !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Pov Bella**

-J'y vais mon amour, je ne serai pas absente longtemps.

Je déposai un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres sans l'approfondir car je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me détâcher de lui ensuite.

-Je ne bouge pas.

Il avait son magnifique sourire en coin sur le visage et je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et me retournai avant de la franchir.

-Sois sage.

-Bien sûr.

J'adorais le taquiner et il me le rendait bien. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et saluai Jane qui m'attendait adossée au mur du couloir.

-Bonjour Jane, comment vas-tu ?

Jane était une de mes bonnes amies ici même si son régime était différent du mien, nous nous étions toujour bien entendues.

-Bien mais pas autant que toi, on dirait que tu rayonnes. Tu as l'air heureuse pour la première fois depuis que je te connais.

-C'est parce que je le suis.

-J'en suis heureuse pour toi.

-Je sens un doute dans tes paroles.

-C'est évident, il est humain. Pour quand as-tu prévu sa transformation ?

Je baissai les yeux, ce sujet m'était douloureux.

-Trois semaines tout au plus.

Elle posa une main sur mon bras.

-C'est inévitable Bella, ça sera mieux pour vous deux.

-Je le sais bien mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. Je vais mettre fin à sa vie !

-Pour lui en offrir une meilleure, l'éternité à tes côtés, je te le rappelle.

Je soupirais, je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler, tout le monde était contre moi de toute façon.

-J'espère que cette réunion ne va pas s'éterniser.

Une personne passa près de moi vétue d'une cape, capuchon rabattu sur la tête et je ne lui jetai qu'un vague coup d'oeil.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de mon père, je remarquai que tout le monde était déjà là excepté une personne.

-Où est Heidi ?

Dimitri s'avança vers moi.

-Elle s'excuse, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me souvint tout à coup de la personne qui m'avait frôlée dans le couloir. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention sur le moment mais une petite mèche blonde sortait de la capuche, et je me souvins également de son odeur. Que faisait-elle dans ce couloir ? Il n'y avait que mes appartements et ceux d'Alec et Jane. Heidi m'avait toujours détestée et je savais qu'elle m'enviait ma condition dans la cité. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde si elle pouvait me nuire. Edward était mon point faible et il était resté seul dans notre appartement.

La peur me prit et je me mis à courir, Jane sur mes talons.

**POV Edward**

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, je posai le livre que j'étais en train de lire sur la table basse et me levai. Lena avait l'habitude de m'apporter du café dans l'après-midi mais il était encore un peu tôt pour ça. J'ouvris la porte et une magnifique vampire blonde me fit un grand sourire. Son sourire me ramena au jour de mon arrivée et à cette fille qui m'avait humé le visage comme si j'étais un mêt succulent qu'elle avait envie de goûter. Je me figeais instentanément.

-Bella n'est pas là.

-Je le sais mon mignon, c'est pour ça que, moi, je suis là.

Je fronçai les sourcils n'aimant pas vraiment le ton que prenait la conversation.

-Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

-Je ne pense pas que Bella serait d'accord, elle...

-Comme tu viens de le dire, elle n'est pas là.

Elle ouvrit plus grande la porte pour entrer et je reculais de quelques pas. Elle referma la porte et s'y adossa tout en me fixant d'un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

J'avais parlé doucement mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, je savais qu'elle entendait très bien.

-La curiosité.

Je relevais la tête et la regardais incrédule, je ne comprenais pas.

-La curiosité ?

-Je me demande ce que tu as de si exceptionnel pour que son altesse pimbèche tombe sous ton charme.

Elle commença à se rapprocher de moi et je reculais instinctivement, je n'aimais pas vraiment la tournure que prenait cette petite visite. Je ne pourrais rien faire si elle m'attaquait et cela me provoqua un frisson.

-Tu es plutot beau et sexy pour un humain, sans doute le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Mais tu dois avoir d'autres talents non ? Que fais-tu pour faire vibrer cette garce ?

Je vis rouge au surnom qu'elle donnait à ma douce Bella et je ne pus me retenir de cracher ces mots:

-Bella n'est pas une garce !

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est qu'il mordrait en plus !

Son rire se fana et son visage prit une expression qui me fit froid dans le dos.

-Ecoute bien mon trésor, ta petite copine est une petite sainte nitouche qui se croit tout permis ici parce qu'Aro l'a transformée personnellement. Je la hais, tu comprends ? Il n'y a rien au monde qui me fairait plus plaisir que de la voir souffrir le martyre et tu sais quoi ? Tu es une cible parfaite pour ça.

Je n'eus pas le temps de battre les cils qu'elle me poussa violement au sol où ma tête cogna le plancher, ce qui me sonna quelques secondes, malheureusement assez longues pour qu'elle se retrouve à calichourchon sur moi. J'essayais, vainement je le savais, de me débattre, l'instinct de survie reprenant le dessus mais mes gestes desespérés la rendirent seulement encore plus sauvage. Elle m'aggripa fortement à la gorge et rapprocha son visage du mien.

-Plus tu vas te débattre plus ça sera douloureux. Laisse-toi aller, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer.

Elle remonta son autre main sur ma poitrine et tira sur ma chemise dont la déchirure provoqua en moi encore plus de frayeur.

-Pas mal pour un humain !

Elle se pencha sur moi et lécha mon torse avec avidité, me donnant envie de vomir. J'eus un hoquet d'effroi lorsque je sentis sa main descendre et triturer ma ceinture afin de me l'enlever. Alors que celle-ci cédait, laissant à cette dingue le libre accés aux derniers boutons de mon jeans, je la vis décoller dans les airs et percuter le mur en face de moi. Je me relevais sur les coudes pour voir ma Bella me tournant le dos, le corps parcourut de tremblements violents.

-Enmenez-moi cette garce !

Je vis deux hommes de la garde se précipiter sur Heidi et l'emmener avec eux.

Bella se retourna puis se pencha sur moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, incapable encore de sortir une phrase.

-N'aies pas peur mon amour, jamais plus elle ne t'approchera. Je vais m'en charger personnellement.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais j'agrippai son bras avec force.

-Ne pars pas !

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je dois y aller, elle va me le payer.

-Je n'ai rien Bella.

-C'est vrai parce que je suis arrivée, mais que se serait-il passé sinon ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, je voulais éviter d'y penser.

-Ecoute mon ange, Jane va rester avec toi, j'ai confiance en elle, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

Une jeune fille que je n'avais pas remarqué dans la pièce s'approcha de nous.

-Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu es furieuse et qu'Heidi a dépassé les bornes mais crois-tu que...

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire Jane mais ce n'est pas la peine d'user de ta salive, je veux sa peau et crois-moi je l'aurais.

-Comme tu veux, mais ton père ne va pas aimer.

-J'assumerai mes actes devant lui, ne t'inquiète pas de ça.

-Veux-tu mon aide ?

-Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie mais non merci.

-Parfait, je le garde en attendant.

Je me recroquevillai un peu, lançant un regard suppliant à Bella.

-Je vais revenir vite, je te le promets.

Elle posa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres et se leva. Elle allait ouvrir la porte mais elle se retourna.

-Oh Jane, je t'adore mais si tu le touches, je t'arracherai la tête à main nue.

Elle lui fit un sourire ravissant.

-C'est évident, Bella.

Je gardai mon regard fixé sur la porte par où Bella venait de sortir n'osant pas lever les yeux sur la vampire qui me servait de nounou.

-Tu devrais aller te changer.

J'avais sursauté au son de sa voix et je la regardai surpris.

-Ta chemise est déchirée, et même si la vue est appréciable, tu devrais peut-être en passer une autre.

Je baissai un instant les yeux et vis qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ma chemise partait en lambeau et des bleus commençaient à apparaître sur ma peau blanche.

Je me levai maladroitement, mes jambes ayant du mal à me porter et titubai vers la porte de la chambre.

**POV Bella**

Je ne voulais pas le quitter mais tout mon corps réclamait vengeance. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher et encore moins de lui faire du mal. Il était si pur mon petit ange, si beau et adorable que je tuerai pour le préserver. Cette sale garce lui avait fait du mal, j'allais la réduire en bouillie. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la plus forte d'entre nous, elle restait vampire et les gardes ne seraient pas trop de deux pour la maitriser jusqu'à mon arrivée. Je parcourus les couloirs à la vitesse vampirique et entrai dans la salle où je savais qu'ils l'avaient enmenée. Elle releva la tête à mon arrivée et me lança un sourire ironique et froid digne d'une folle furieuse.

-Tiens mais c'est notre princesse adorée ! Tu m'honores de ta présence ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début non ? Attirer mon attention. Tu as gagné, je suis toute ouïe.

-Mademoiselle le glaçon qui repousse tous les prétendants, craque pour un bout de viande ! Tomber amoureuse d'un humain c'est vraiment pathétique ma chère ! Tout le monde parle dans ton dos !

-C'est quoi ton vrai problème Heidi ? La jalousie ?

-Jalouse moi ? Tu te fais des idées, je voulais juste voir ce qu'il avait de tellement exceptionnel ton petit chiot.

Je grondai et me rapprochai doucement d'elle.

-Tu as osé toucher ce qui est à moi sale garce, tu vas le payer de ta vie.

Je vis son regard passer du dédain à la peur et cela me réjouit.

-Tu ne peux pas, ton père...

-Mon père se rangera de mon côté, mais de toute façon, je n'attendrais pas jusque là !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux gardes.

-Lachez-la.

Je ne voulais pas la tuer alors qu'on la tenait, je voulais qu'elle se défende afin que je puisse expulser ma rage.

-Mademoiselle...

Je jetai un regard à celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Je prend l'entière responsabilité de ceci messieurs, vous avez ma parole.

Il acquiesça et ils la lachèrent.

Je bondis automatiquement sur elle avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste et la balançai contre le mur. Elle se releva aussitôt et se jeta sur la frappai violement et elle recula de quelques pas en grondant. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me charger et me précipitai sur elle. S'en suivi un combat plutôt violent qui aurait été impossible à suivre pour des yeux humains. Nous nous mettions des coups d'une extrême violence et même si elle arrivait encore à tenir la distance, elle n'arrivait pas à me les rendre autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeu ne m'amusa plus et je souhaitai en finir. Je puisai au fond de moi la rage qui me manquait aux souvenirs des bleus sur le corps d'Edward et je me mis à la frapper avec une haine inimaginable. Je lui arrachai un bras que je balançai à travers la pièce et elle hurla de douleur. Elle se lança sur moi de fureur mais je l'évitai et lui saisis l'autre bras que j'arrachai à son tour. Elle s'effondra à genoux et me jeta un regard haineux. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement et saisissant sa tête entre mes mains, je la lui extirpais en la balançant un peu plus loin. Je jetai un oeil à l'un des gardes qui n'avait pas bougé et tendis le bras.

-Du feu.

Je savais qu'ils en avaient toujours sur eux au cas où et il me tendit un petit zippo en argent. Je l'actionnai et le lançai sur ce qui restait du corps d'Heidi. Les deux gardes ramassèrent les morceaux qui gisaient un peu plus loin et les balançèrent dans le feu.

Je regardai les flammes lécher son corps et le consummer petit à petit provoquant une fumée bleue et ce spectacle me fascina. Je me repris un peu en pensant à ce que je venais de faire. C'était la première fois que je tuais quelqu'un, je n'avais même jamais tué un humain de ma vie. J'en avais éprouvé du plaisir et ceci me paralysa un instant. J'étais bien un monstre, un monstre qui avait arraché la tête de sa victime à main nue. Puis je me souvins du visage d'Edward à mon arrivée dans la chambre et déculpabilisai aussitôt. Il avait eu peur et elle lui avait fait du mal, elle méritait la mort que je venais de lui infliger. Je me sentis plus sereine après cette pensée. Je me tournai vers les gardes.

-Vous pouvez aller prévenir mon père de ce qui vient de se passer et dites-lui que je viendrai le voir demain.

Les gardes s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Je jetai un dernier regard aux quelques flammes qui restaient et quittai la pièce à mon tour.

Je me regardai brièvement dans un des mirroirs qui hornaient le couloir menant à mon appartement et soupirai.J'avais les cheveux en bataille, ma robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et j'avais une tête affreuse. Tant pis, je ne voulais pas perdre encore du temps en me dirigeant vers une autre salle de bain que la mienne, je voulais voir mon ange. Je voulais vérifier ses blessures, je n'avais que vaguement regardé tout à l'heure et même si j'étais sûre d'avoir tout vu et qu'il s'en remettrait vite, je voulais tout de même vérifier.

J'entrai dans mon appartement et Jane se leva du canapé où elle s'était assise.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans la chambre, je crois qu'il est pas mal secoué.

-Merci d'être restée Jane.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pas de problème. Elle est morte, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien.

-Elle ne me manquera pas en tout cas, c'était une belle garce, je ne l'ai jamais aimée.

-Meric d'essayer de me réconforter Jane.

-Pas de quoi. Je te vois plus tard ?

-Je vais voir mon père demain, pour lui expliquer.

-D'accord, si tu as besoin d'un témoin fais-moi appeler.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci encore Jane, je te suis redevable.

Elle fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

-A plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais je ne la vis pas sortir, fonçant dans la chambre à coucher. J'ouvris la porte et mon regard se porta automatiquement sur l'amour de ma vie. Il releva la tête à mon entrée et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Je fus peinée de ce geste avant de m'apercevoir qu'il faisait noir dans la pièce et de me souvenir qu'il ne voyait pas aussi bien que moi dans l'obscurité.

-Edward ?

J'allumai la lumière et m'avançai doucement vers le lit.

-C'est toi ?

Il avait murmuré d'une voie rauque.

-Oui, mon amour, tout va bien.

Je m'assoyais à quelques centimètres de lui et il se redressa. Il avança sa main jusqu'à moi et toucha un bout de ma robe en lambeau.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et toi ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les ouvrir et de me regarder.

-Je vais bien.

-Non tu mens.

-Je m'en remettrai Bella. J'ai confiance en toi pour ne rien me laisser arriver. Tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui.

-Mon amour, je suis tellement désolée !

Si j'avais pu pleurer mes larmes auraient envahi mes joues à cet instant.

-Faut pas.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue afin de me réconforter. Il me réconfortait moi alors que c'était lui qui avait été agressé, il était incroyable. Je me jetai sur lui et le serrai fort contre moi.

-Je t'aime Edward Masen.

Il se recula un peu pour me regarder et me fit un magnifique sourire.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'oubliai tout.

_**voilà ! la suite jeudi**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Nous sommes jeudi donc voilà la suite de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup les filles pour tout vos coms, merci pour la fidélité de certaines d'entre vous qui me suivent depuis le début de ma fic vengeance, et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! **_

_**Je voulais vous dire que je travaille sur deux nouvelles fics en ce moment, vous aurez donc tout de suite une nouvelle histoire à vous mettre sous la dent à la fin de celle-ci. Si je vous parle de ça c'est parce que cette fic est bientot terminé, elle ne comporte que 11 chapitres et un épilogue. Donc dans 15 jours maxi ça sera la fin de mon fragile petit humain. **_

_**J'espère que vous serez nombreuse sur cette nouvelle histoire je m'y investis beaucoup donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez. **_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture avec ce chapitre**_

**CHAPITRE 8**

**Pov Bella**

La discussion avec mon père avait été un peu orageuse. Il avait rouspété, puis crié, pour finir par se calmer lorsque je l'avais menacé de quitter la cité s'il ne se calmait pas. Mécontent, il avait fini par se ranger à mes arguments, sachant très bien qu'Heidi m'avait toujours détestée. Il n'était pas vraiment peiné qu'elle soit morte mais plutôt qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire le job pour lequel elle était, je dois le reconaitre, vraiment douée: attirer les humains dans notre lugubre demeure. Il allait devoir lui trouver une remplaçante et il était surtout en colère après moi pour ça.

_flash back_

-Je crois que ça mérite une punition, Isabella.

Ce n'était jamais bon pour moi quand il utilisait mon prénom en entier.

-Une punition ? Je n'ai fait que protéger ce qui est à moi, père.

-En parlant de ça, tu sais qu'il ne te reste plus que trois semaines pour tenir ta promesse, ou bien je tiendrai la mienne.

-Je le sais, père. Ce sera fait, vous êtes tous les deux contre moi de toute façon.

-Et bien, ce garçon a du bon sens, lui au moins.

Je reniflai de dédain et il éclata de rire.

-Pour en revenir à la punition, je pense que tu serais parfaite dans le rôle qu'occupait Heidi.

Si j'avais pu blêmir, j'aurai certainement ressemblé à un cachet d'aspirine. Moi, appâter les humains ? Hors de question !

-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne séduirai pas d'humain pour qu'ils vous servent de déjeuner ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça !

-Tu m'as privé de ma meilleure racoleuse, Bella !

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a des tas de vampires ici qui rêveraient de ce boulot, je ne ferai pas ça, je regrette.

-Bien, alors, que comptes-tu faire pour me dédommager ?

-Propose-moi autre chose, quelque chose qui ne me ferait pas me sentir d'avantage un monstre.

Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant un instant et je redoutais ce qui pourrait sortir de son cerveau détraqué. Mon père pouvait être adorable et la minute suivante extrêmement cruel. Un sourire illumina ses traits et je me sentis mal tout à coup.

-Un mariage.

Pitié, tout mais pas ça.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Je souhaite que tu te maries.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non, je suis très sérieux.

-Père, tu sais très bien ce que je pense du mariage.

Rien que le mot me donnait la nausée.

-Et puis, je suis avec Edward, je refuse d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu veux cet humain ? Moi je veux un mariage, épouse-le.

Il allait me rendre folle.

-Edward n'a même pas encore dix-huit ans !

-Je ne te parle pas de te marier parmis les humains mais parmis notre espèce, son âge ne compte pas.

Je poussais un soupire d'exaspération.

-Tu te maries ou tu fais les courses, à toi de voir.

-Qui te dis qu'Edward voudrait bien m'épouser ?

-Je suis sûr que tu sauras le convaincre.

Bon sang, je ne pouvais décemment pas traquer les humains, et me marier, même si cette option me révoltait, valait mieux que ça. Surtout que je pouvais le faire avec l'homme de ma vie, et pas avec un prétendant que mon père aurait choisi. Je capitulai.

-C'est d'accord pour le mariage. Mais, attention, je ne veux pas d'un truc grandiose avec la moitié des vampires de la planète, Edward est encore humain je te signale.

-Parfait, je souhaite que ce soit fait avant sa transformation donc disons dans une quinzaine de jours maximum. Laisse-moi quand même le soin de choisir Alice pour organiser la cérémonie.

Je grognai.

-Très bien.

Mon père me fit un sourire resplendissant et je ne pus lui rendre qu'une grimace.

_Fin Flash Back._

Il m'avait bien eue. Il savait que je ne désirais pas me marier et j'avais repoussé depuis des années tous les prétendants qu'il m'avait présentée. Je me consolai en me disant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, et de personne d'autre. Une question m'angoissait cependant, comment est-ce que j'allais lui annoncer notre futur mariage ?

**Pov Edward**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis que tu es rentrée.

-Si, ça va.

-Bella !

Je savais qu'elle mentait, je pouvais le voir, la question était pourquoi ?

-Il s'est passé autre chose avec ton père ?

Elle m'avait raconté qu'il avait pas mal crié mais qu'ils avaient fini par s'entendre tous les deux.

-Mon dieu, comment tu fais pour toujours viser juste ? Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir des facultés pour cerner les gens quand tu seras vampire.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi. Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir près de moi sur le canapé.

-Mon père m'a demandée un dédommagement pour la mort d'Heidi.

-De quel genre ?

-Il voulait que je reprenne son job.

-Son job ? Et que faisait-elle exactement ?

-Elle... elle était racoleuse.

Je tombais des nus et la regardais avec effarement.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle faisait le tapin ?

Je savais que ma voix avait viré à l'hystérie, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que son père lui demandait de faire la pute. Elle éclata de rire et je lui jetai un air furieux.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je veux dire par là qu'elle ramenait des humains dans la cité en se servant de ses charmes afin qu'ils servent de repas.

-Oh !

Je me sentais vraiment con sur ce coup-là, mais comment j'aurais pu deviner ça avec le mot racoleuse, hein ?

-Je lui ait dit non et il m'a proposée autre chose.

-Quoi donc ? Que tu planques les corps une fois qu'ils sont vidés de leur sang ?

-Non... Ilveutquejememarie.

-Quoi ?

Elle souffla et reprit plus lentement.

-Il veut que je me marie.

Je la fixais un moment, le temps que mon cerveau analyse ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-C'est une blague ?

-Désolée, mais non.

-Il est hors de question que tu te maries, tu entends ! Je m'y opposerai ! Et puis, avec qui il veut que tu te maries d'abord ? Ne me dis pas Dimitri car je vais le réduire en boullie cet immonde salopard !

Elle éclata de rire et je lui jetai un regard courroucé.

-Ca te fait rire ?

-Bien sûr, tu es adorable, mon amour. Tu sais que je t'aime non ? Et tu sais également que quand, nous autre vampire, nous aimons c'est pour l'éternité ? Donc avec qui penses-tu que j'ai accepté de me marier ?

La lumière se fit peu à peu en moi mais je me contentais de la fixer sans rire dire. Je voulais qu'elle le dise. Je voulais que ce soit moi.

-Edward, voudrais-tu de moi pour femme ?

Il y avait comme un doute sur ses traits et je m'empressais de la rassurer en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

-Je ne voudrais avoir personne d'autre à mes côtés pour l'éternité Bella, je t'aime.

-Donc, c'est oui ?

-Oui.

Je me penchai sur elle et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur et nous nous laissâmes aller quelques instants.

-Pour quand sont prévues ces réjouissances ?

-Dans une quinzaine de jours environ, avant ta transformation.

-Je ne serais majeur que dans un mois, Bella.

-Je le sais et je lui ait dit mais, bien sûr, il a réponse à tout. Il m'a dit qu'on célébrerait le mariage façon vampire, entre nous, et que donc ton âge ne compte pas.

-C'est quoi un mariage vampire ?

-Et bien, le même que les humains mais avec un prêtre de chez nous, pas un humain.

-Vous avez un prêtre vampire ?

-Et bien oui, nous en avons un, et heureusement car connaissant mon père, il aurait été capable d'en transformer un pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir.

J'allais répliquer lorsqu'un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Bella se leva et alla ouvrir. Bella n'avait pas totalement ouvert qu'une mini tornade brune se jeta sur elle et l'étreignit.

-Bella !

Bella éclata de rire et serra la nouvelle venue dans ses bras.

-Alice ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais louper le mariage de ma meilleure amie, non ?

-Bon sang, tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me prévenir de ce que préparait mon père !

-Et gâcher mon plaisir en ne préparant pas ton mariage ? Tu rêves ma chère !

J'avais suivi l'échange un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en détaillant la nouvelle venue. Elle était très belle bien sûr, avec un petit visage d'ange et des cheveux en pique partant dans tous les sens. Elle était plus petite que Bella et si menue que j'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras afin de la protéger. Ridicule étant donné qu'avec sa condition, elle pourrait me tuer rien qu'avec son index. Elle se détâcha de Bella et me fit un grand sourire que je lui retournai timidement. Elle s'approcha de moi en sautillant et me serra furtivement dans ses bras sans doute pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-Bonjour Edward, je suis Alice. Nous allons devenir de grands amis tous les deux.

Je lui fis un petit sourire penaud et Bella s'avança vers moi mettant au passage un coup de coude à Alice.

-Tu ne crains rien, Alice est végétarienne, elle aussi, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même , je suis contente de voir que Bella a enfin trouvé l'amour. Il était temps !

-Alice !

-Quoi, c'est vrai ! Il était temps que tu te décoinces un peu !

-En parlant de ça, où est Jasper ?

-Dans nos appartements, vous le verrez plus tard.

Bella se tourna vers moi.

-Jasper est le mari d'Alice.

Alice me scruta un moment et son examen me mit mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde, surtout qu'on me détaille, la dernière qui avait fait ça m'avait presque violé. Bella s'apperçut de mon malaise et jeta un regard peu amène à son amie.

-Alice, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'est mal poli de détailler les gens ainsi ?

-Je réfléchis. Désolée mon lapin mais je suis intransigeante sur les vêtements et, si je veux faire un costume à ta taille, il va falloir que je te mesure. Toi aussi Bella.

Bella eut un gémissement.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser jouer à barbie Bella avec moi Al' !

Une moue triste apparût sur le visage d'Alice et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler légèrement.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus, Bella ?

-Bien sûr que si Al' !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux me faire de la peine ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, Alice, tu es mon amie !

Celle-ci se mit à lui faire une moue suppliante.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Bella souffla d'exaspération.

-D'accord.

Alice frappa dans ses mains et un grand sourire apparût sur son visage.

-Merci, tu verras, tu ne vas pas le regretter.

-Je te préviens que....

-Oui, je sais, tu as un droit de regard sur tout et tu ne veux rien d'extravagant.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec une mine de petite fille.

-Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fille était un démon, elle savait assurément comment s'y prendre et elle m'avait déjà attrapé dans ses filets. Je sus pour mon malheur, qu'à partir de cet instant, je ne pourrais jamais rien refuser à Alice Marie Hale.

-Oui.

Elle me sauta au cou et je sus que je m'étais fait une amie pour la vie.

_**un petit com pour la route ? La bulle en bas n'attend que vous !**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez vous par ce long et magnifique week-end ? Moi super lol ! Je suis désolée du coup de ce week-end prolongé je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews mais je vous remercie du fond de mon petit coeur de me laissez un com, c'est toujours très important pour moi. **_

**_Vous avez droit dans ce chapitre à un petit aperçus de la préparation du mariage et jeudi, sera le grand jour lol. La fic se terminera donc lundi prochain, avec la nuit de noce "YES!" et l'épilogue. _**

**_Je ne vous en dis pas plus, donc bonne lecture_**

**_CHAPITRE 9_**

**POV Edward**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que préparer un mariage pouvait être à ce point épuisant. Rectification, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Alice pouvait être à ce point épuisante ! Certes, le délai était court et il y avait tout de même quelques petites choses à organiser, mais Alice était une folle furieuse des achats, de mode et de décorations. Bella avait vraiment du mal à freiner son enthousiasme et dès qu'elle se mettait en colère, Alice faisait sa bouille de petit lutin à qui personne ne résiste et bien sûr Bella cédait. J'avais rencontré Jasper et je ne savais vraiment pas comment il pouvait la supporter. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre, un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Elle était exubérante et pétillante, il était calme et modéré. j'aimais discuté avec lui même si ce n'était pas arrivé souvent car, bien que végétarien, il avait un peu de mal à supporter mon odeur. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'avait changé de régime que depuis quelques années et qu'il avait encore du mal avec sa nouvelle vie. J'étais pourtant certain qu'une fois que je serais vampire nous allions devenir de vrais amis.

Je m'étais affalé dans les coussins du canapé en soupirant d'aise lorsque je sentis Bella se mettre à mes côtés et se blottir contre moi.

-Alice est folle, je suis crevé.

-Moi aussi.

Je la regardai un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres. Elle roula des yeux.

-Je veux dire psychologiquement, mon petit humain.

-Tu t'imagines si on ne la freinait pas ? On aurait un mariage digne du roi d'Angleterre !

-Sûrement. Alice aime l'extravagance, mais elle sait aussi ce que j'aime et souhaite me faire plaisir, je ne m'inquiète pas. Enfin, pas trop.

-Mouais.

-J'ai déjà arrêté la liste des invités.

-Combien ?

-Trente-deux. Juste les personnes qui vivent ici, plus quelques amis.

-Et la garde ?

Elle grimaça et je compris que j'avais visé juste.

-Bon disons qu'on sera un peu plus si tu comptes la garde.

-Bien.

-Bien ? C'est tout ?

Je haussai les épaules. Que pouvais-je dire de toute manière ? Aro voulait ce mariage et même si j'avais préféré qu'on ne soit juste que tous les deux plus nos témoins, je ne pouvais décemment pas me mettre mon futur beau-père à dos. Je flippais un peu, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à Bella. Etre le seul humain dans la salle, entouré de quelques dizaines de vampires, me mettait un peu la pression. J'aurais préféré attendre d'être transformé avant de me marier mais Aro ne nous avait pas laissé le choix.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit vraiment ce que tu en pensais.

-De la liste des invités ? Je ne connais personne de toute façon.

-Non, de la préparation du mariage.

-Et bien, c'est plus un truc de fille, non ? Et puis Alice ne me laissera pas en placer une, alors...

-Je me charge d'Alice, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, c'est important Edward, c'est aussi ton mariage.

-Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe.

Elle me regarda sans me poser de question, attendant que je développe et je soupirai.

-Le buffet. Car dans les mariages, il y en a un non ? Je ne souhaite pas vraiment que les invités puissent se nourrir, tu vois ?

-Bien sûr et je suis d'accord. Il n'y aura pas de repas à notre mariage. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'enpressai de la rassurer.

-Bien sûr que non, mon amour, mais ton père...

-Mon père sait qu'il a intérêt de me faire plaisir ce jour-là. Ne t'inquiète pas de lui.

-Bon, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus manger. Je refuse d'être l'objet de la curiosité des vampires présents dans la salle.

-Que dirais-tu de nous eclipser un moment afin que tu puisses te nourrir ? Ou bien de prendre congé tout simplement ? Le mariage aura lieu à dix-sept heures. Rien ne nous empêche de partir vers vingt-deux heures. serait-ce trop tard ?

-Non, ça serait bien, mais est-ce que ça se fait ? Je veux dire, ça ne sera pas impoli de partir comme ça ?

-Pas si on leur dit qu'on veut profiter de notre nuit de noce. C'est une bonne excuse.

Je m'empourpais et baissais les yeux. Dire que je n'avais pas penser à la nuit de noce serait un mensonge, je n'avais même pensé pratiquement qu'à ça. J'avais hâte et, en même temps, j'avais une trouille bleue. Pas du fait que la femme que j'allais épouser était vampire mais plutôt du fait que je n'étais pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. Saurais-je la satisfaire ? Saurais-je agir comme il le fallait au bon moment ? Je n'avais même jamais fait ça avec une humaine et la peur de ne pas procurer de plaisir à Bella était impensable pour moi. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, je voulais dans cet acte lui montrer la profondeur de mes sentiments. Je redescendis sur terre lorsque je sentis un baiser tendre sur ma joue.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Je suis curieuse, tu es parti dans tes rêves à la mention nuit de noce.

-Et bien... c'est à ça que je pensais justement.

-Vraiment ? Dis-moi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr...

-De quoi ?

-D'être à la hauteur.

Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement et murmura:

-Je suis sûre que tu seras parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est juste que tu es vampire et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que représente le plaisir pour toi, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

-Tu t'inquiètes de mon manque de plaisir ? Il y en aura mon amour, crois-moi.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle se décalla un peu et prit l'une de mes mains qu'elle porta à son cou. Elle fit une pression sur mes doigts et dirigea ma main doucement le long de sa poitrine, passant entre ses seins pour finir sur son ventre. Elle la lâcha puis posa la sienne sur ma poitrine se collant davantage contre moi.

-Tu vois ce simple geste ? Une simple pression de tes doigts sur moi et je sens le désir se propager partout dans mon corps.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste.

-Une simple pression de tes lèvres sur les miennes m'électrise. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passera quand tu seras en moi.

Mon dieu ! Je crus défaillir à ses paroles et il me fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquièter de mon manque de plaisir mais plutôt de ta sécurité si tu m'en donnes trop et que je perd la boule.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle rit et ce merveilleux son amena un sourire sur mes lèvres.

**POV Bella**

-Arrête de bouger, Bella, tu te trémousses.

Alice était en train de finir les dernières retouches de ma robe de mariée et j'avais du mal à rester en place.

-Pardon.

-Nerveuse ?

-Un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tout sera parfait, j'ai veillé à tout.

-Je le sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète alors ?

-J'ai une question à te poser et promets-moi de ne pas rire.

-Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

Elle fit un signe de croix sur sa poitrine et ce geste symbolique me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent pendant... tu sais...

Alice leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi et je soufflai d'exaspération. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de ma bouche, en fait, j'avais vraiment du mal à parler de ça.

-Pendant un orgasme.

J'avais murmuré et Alice me fit un petit sourire.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut vraiment décrire mais je dirais que c'est comme atteindre le septième ciel. Un sentiment de plaisir intense envahit tout ton être de l'orteil jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et te procure un bien-être indescriptible. Tu ne peux plus penser à quelque chose de cohérent car ton corps et ton cerveau sont déconnectés de tout ce qui t'entoure à part ce sentiment de jouissance. Je dirais que ce sera sans doute encore meilleur que tout ce que tu as pu imaginer.

-Ca veut dire que je pourrais perdre le contrôle et lui faire du mal sans m'en rendre compte.

-Non, Bella, je ne pense pas. Si tu te concentres sur tes désirs mais également sur les siens, et je sais que tu prendras en compte son bien-être, tu ne perdras pas le contrôle.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Alice fit un moue fachée et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah non ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire une chose ma jolie. L'extralucide que tu as devant toi a vu que ça serait orgasmique cette première fois et que toi comme lui aller prendre un pied d'enfer.

-Oh mon dieu ! Ne me dis pas que tu as eu une vision de ça ?

Elle eut au moins le mérite de paraître gênée.

-Et bien, disons que j'en ai vu assez pour le savoir mais pas assez pour être choquée.

-C'est censer me rassurer ?

-Voyons Bella, je n'ai presque rien vu, je t'assure. Mais rassure-toi, ça sera super, j'en suis certaine.

-Mouais, je préférerais quand même que tu évites d'avoir ce genre de vision à l'avenir !

-C'est pas comme si je pouvais le contrôler, Bella, tu le sais bien.

Je soupirai. Je le savais mais imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre que moi et Edward saurait les détails de ce qui se passerait dans cette chambre me rendait encore un peu plus nerveuse.

-As-tu bientôt terminé ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

Elle se releva et me détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Alice, s'il te plait ! Je peux voir maintenant ?

Le mariage était demain et c'était la première fois que je passais la robe. Alice m'avait créée un model unique, spécialement pour moi, et n'avait pas voulu que je la vois avant les toutes dernières retouches. Heureusement que je la savais douée et que j'avais confiance car essayer sa robe seulement quelques heures avant la cérémonie aurait sans doute fait mourir la plupart des jeunes fiancées de la planète. Elle avait même recouvert le miroir en face de moi d'un drap afin que je ne puisse pas me voir. Elle avait voulu me bander les yeux mais je m'y étais fermement opposée malgré sa petite tête de chien battu. J'étais impatiente et nerveuse de voir le résultat. Je voulais être belle pour l'homme de ma vie.

-Tu es prête ?

Je lui lançai un petit regard exaspéré et elle rit. Elle s'avança vers le drap et tira dessus afin de le découvrir. Ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. J'avais vraiment l'air d'une princesse, la robe était somptueuse.

Ma poitrine était moulée dans un bustier sans bretelle, orné de petites perles d'où partait un croisé de bandes de soie. La soie descendait jusqu'à mes genoux environ dans un mouvement de vagues où Alice avait niché, par-ci par-là, quelques petites fleurs brodées de perles comme sur le bustier. Elle était légèrement relevée de mon côté gauche et tenue par une rose de la même couleur. Sous la soie partait un voilage, lui aussi recouvert de perles. La robe était fermée dans mon dos par une multitude de petits crochets qui me descendaient jusqu'aux fesses et se terminait par une petite traine. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été cousue sur moi, tant elle épousait bien mon corps.

-Elle te plait ?

-Oh mon dieu, Alice ! Elle est parfaite !

Je sautais du marche-pied sur lequel je me tenais et me jetais à son cou.

-Merci beaucoup, ça n'aurait pu être mieux.

-Attends que je te maquille et que je te coiffe, la machoire d'Edward va en tomber !

-J'espère bien !

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

-Tu devrais l'enlever maintenant, pour ne pas la salir. J'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à voir dans la salle de bal et ensuite ça sera bon, jusqu'à demain.

-Désires-tu un coup de main ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est une surprise.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Très bien.

-Va donc retrouver ton chéri et assure-toi qu'il dorme tôt afin d'avoir le teint frais pour demain. Laisse tes mains dans tes poches ce soir.

-Alice Marie Hale, je suis choquée par ton language !

-Comme si je ne savais pas ce que c'est que d'être fiancée et frustrée sexuellement.

-Je ne suis pas frustrée sexuellement Alice !

-Hum.

Je levai les bras au ciel et me dirigeai vers le paravent situé un peu plus loin afin de remettre mes vêtements. J'enfilai à la hâte mon jean et mon tee-shirt et tendis la précieuse robe à mon amie. Elle l'enfila sur un manequin et je soupirai de bonheur en la regardant. Qui aurait cru que je serai impatiente de me marier ? Certainement pas moi, car si on me l'avait dit il y a encore deux mois j'aurai explosé de rire. C'était différent maintenant que j'avais Edward dans ma vie. Je voulais être liée à lui de cette façon, je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'il était à moi, comme j'étais à lui, pour l'éternité.

Je fis une bise rapide à Alice et, impatiente, partis rejoindre mon amoureux.

_**Une review ? La bulle n'attend plus que vous !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Voila nous y sommes, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et nous touchons presque au but. Merci à vous toutes pour votre soutiens et pour vos encouragements, ça me touche tjs autant qu'au début de mes publications. Le dernier chapitres sera posté lundi, et vous pourrez retrouver dès le lundi suivant ma nouvelle histoire qui s'intitule "mon maitre, mon amour". Cette fic me prend beaucoup de temps donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci aux anomyes, vous êtes plusieurs à me suivre depuis le début donc un grand merci à vous. **_

_**Bon mariage !**_

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Pov Edward.**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé et dire que je n'étais pas nerveux aurait été un mensonge. J'étais juste mort de trouille. Un mariage, n'étant même pas encore majeur, entouré de vampires qui plus est, une nuit de noce où je n'étais pas très sûr de pouvoir assurer et Alice qui courait dans tous les sens et vous pouvez imaginer le degré de nervosité qui m'habitait en ce moment. J'étais au bord du malaise. Je me devais de tenir et de ne pas montrer mon angoisse à Bella, qui s'angoisserait à son tour. Je me sentis tout d'un coup plus calme et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je me retournai et vis Jasper m'adresser un petit sourire que je lui retournai avec gratitude. Son don était miraculeux dans ce genre de situation. Je m'installai plus confortablement dans les coussins du canapé et soupirai d'aise. Jasper vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et eut un petit rire.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-J'ai cru que t'allais avoir une attaque donc je me suis permis d'intervenir.

-Mais je t'en prie, interviens quand tu veux, toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, tu me rendras service.

-Pas de problème. C'est normal de stresser le jour de son mariage, Edward.

-Oui sûrement, même si ce n'est pas un mariage comme les autres ce qui rajoute à mon stress.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Je hochai la tête pour acquiescer. Que pourrait-il m'arriver de mal ? J'allais m'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage avec la femme que j'étais certain d'aimer pour l'éternité. Bon, bien sûr, il restait la possibilité de me faire saigner à blanc par les invités ou bien que Bella me dise "non" devant l'autel mais c'était quand même peu problable, enfin, j'espérais. Je fermai un moment les yeux afin de me détendre d'avantage quand une petite tornade brune fit irruption dans la pièce telle une furie me faisant sursauter. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je la regardai les yeux ronds sans comprendre et elle reprit:

-Je t'interdis de dormir, Edward, tu entends ? Tu va avoir des cernes sous les yeux !

-Alice, il se repose, c'est tout. Il est un peu stressé.

Jasper avait sorti ses mots doucement en faisant un éclatant sourire à sa femme, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air contente.

-Je l'ai vu s'endormir donc tu le détends de trop, si tu veux mon avis.

-Alice...

-Tut tut tut. Y pas d'Alice qui tienne, tiens-le éveillé ou tu peux dire adieu à ça !

Elle posa une main suggestive sur ses fesses en nous les montrant, et je vis Jaz perdre son sourire.

Il grogna et Alice eut une mine triomphante, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Je pouvais dire adieu à ma petite heure de repos. Jasper se tourna vers moi avec une mine embarrassée.

-Désolé, Edward, pas de sieste.

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant.

-Pas grave, va. Je voudrais pas que tu fasses ceinture par ma faute.

Alice renifla en nous lançant un regard mauvais et disparut.

-Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? C'est un vrai dragon !

-J'ai entendu !

Elle venait de réapparaître en tenant mon smooking sur un bras et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Va prendre une douche.

-Mais... Il reste deux heures avant le début de la cérémonie !

-Justement ! Bella se prépare depuis ce matin, elle !

-J'ai pas besoin de me préparer pendant des heures, moi ! Je ne suis pas une fille !

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et me mis à bouder bien décidé à ne bouger de là qu'au dernier moment. Alice se trouva devant moi avant que je puisse cligner de l'oeil et plissa les yeux. Puis son visage changea d'expression et sa mine de chiot prit le dessus. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme si elle allait pleurer et me fixa d'un regard triste.

-Edward, pourquoi tu veux me faire de la peine ?

Je poussai un petit gémissement.

-Bon sang, Alice, pitié, ne me fais pas ça.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais tu exagères !

-Je n'exagère jamais en ce qui concerne l'organisation d'un grand évènement. Et, crois-moi, je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

-Alice...

-Edward ?

Je soupirai et levai les mains en signe de rédition.

Ok.

Je me levai résigné et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**POV Bella**

Je poussai un énième soupir de frustration. N'était-ce pas censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie ? Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt mon pire cauchemar.J'avais une seule chose à l'esprit, tuer Alice Marie Hale, ma soit-disant meilleure amie. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle jouait à la barbie Bella avec moi et je n'en pouvais plus. Soin du corps et du visage, massage, manicure, maquillage, coiffure et d'autres tortures dont j'avais oublié le nom. Alice ne laissait rien passer et, malheureusement pour moi, elle avait vu mon corps sous toutes les coutures. Comme si j'avais besoin de tout ça ? Les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'artifices, nous serions magnifiques même en guenilles. Alice n'avait écouté aucune de mes protestations et elle venait seulement de me libérer et encore pour quelques instants seulement afin d'aller tourmenter mon pauvre fiancé. J'étais assise sur un siège devant la coiffeuse de ma meilleure amie, dans sa chambre avec ordre de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Pas que ça me dérangeait, j'aurais pu rester aussi immobile qu'une statue pendant un temps infini si je l'avais voulu mais j'avais peur de ce qu'elle voudrait me faire une fois qu'elle serait revenue. J'essayai de me distraire et de penser à autre chose et me mis à inspecter la pièce autour de moi. Le mobilier était d'époque comme la plupart des choses dans la cité et les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint couleur chocolat avec des motifs beiges qui donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. Un grand lit à baldaquin tronait en son centre, les rideaux beiges et un dessus de lit marron clair complétaient l'ensemble. Deux petits chevets étaient placés de chaque coté et sur l'une d'elles était installée fièrement une jolie lampe ornée d'une petite fée en position de danse. Je sus tout de suite que c'était la place que devait occuper mon amie et je souris en pensant  
combien la petite danseuse lui ressemblait. Je fus stoppée dans mes reflexion en entendant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et retins un gémissement, la furie était de retour.

-Déjà là ?

-Oui.

-Comment s'est passée la torture d'Edward ?

Alice me jeta un regard mauvais.

-Ce garçon est une vrai tête de mule, vous allez former un couple parfait tous les deux.

Je ris un peu.

-Que lui as-tu fais ?

-Il ne voulait pas se préparer si tôt, mais j'ai un timming, moi, et crois-moi il sera suivi à la lettre.

-Je te fais confiance. Dis-moi que tu en as fini avec moi.

Je la supplais presque, je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avantage de torture.

-Oui. Je vais juste rajouter quelques perles dans le chignon et ensuite ça sera bon.

-Ok.

Je soupirai de soulagement. La séance dura encore une petite demi-heure puis la délivrance arriva enfin. Le résultat vallait la peine d'avoir un peu souffert. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait un tas de mèches folles. Alice y avait mis quelques petites fleurs blanches ainsi que des perles et le résultat était juste parfait.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui, c'est parfait. Merci Alice, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-De rien, tu es ma meilleure amie Bella, et tu sais que j'adore organiser des réceptions.

Elle tapa dans ses mains.

-Ne perdons pas de temps à nous attendrir, tu vas aller passer la robe que je puisse la vérifier sur toi une dernière fois.

-D'accord.

Il était inutile de discuter avec elle. Je passai donc la robe et jetai un oeil au miroir. Je savais que j'étais belle mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais belle et radieuse. J'allais enfin être heureuse, j'en étais persuadée, je ferais tout pour ça en tout cas. J'allais aimer et chérir mon mari plus que tout au monde, et jamais un homme ne serait plus aimé que lui. J'en faisais le serment. J'entendis un soupir et me tournai vers mon amie. Elle était émue et je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, la plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vu.

-Merci Alice mais c'est grâce à toi tout ça.

-Il n'y a rien à retoucher, tu es parfaite. Tu es prête ?

-Autant qu'on peut l'être, je suppose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Il faut y aller, c'est l'heure ma belle.

Je soufflai un bon coup et me dirigeai vers le salon. Je me stoppai lorsque j'y découvris mon père vêtu d'un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate assortie. Il tendit les mains devant lui et je m'approchai timidement les lui prenant.

-Ma chérie, tu es époustoufflante.

-Merci père.

-Je savais que tu ferais une mariée somptueuse. J'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps. Tu fais ma joie et ma fierté aujourd'hui Isabella. Tu as l'air  
heureuse.

-Je le suis, merci, ce mariage est une bonne idée finalement.

-Je suis ravi que tu t'en rendes compte.

Il se mit à rire et je ris avec lui. Alice se rapprocha de nous et complimenta mon père sur sa tenue.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie et mon père me prit le bras. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle de bal et nous stoppâmes dans le couloir. Alice me tendit un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs et de roses rouges et je pris une profonde inspiration. Elle me fit un petit sourire, attrapa son petit bouquet, bomba le torse et, un sourire sur les lèvres, se lança dans la salle. Je serrai plus fort le bras de mon père et il me tapota gentiment la main d'un air rassurant.

-C'est à nous.

J'inspirai à nouveau profondément et nous nous mîmes en marche.

POV Edward.

-Il est temps d'y aller, Edward.

Je jetai un oeil à Jasper tout en grimaçant et il me fit un petit sourire encourageant. Je me levai et lançai un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir. Alice m'avait fait faire un costume noir et une chemise blanche dont j'avais laissé ouvert les deux boutons du haut. J'avais essayé de dompter ma tignasse mais avais renoncé au bout d'un moment. Le costume était seyant et je me trouvais plutôt pas mal, une grande première chez moi. Je sentis une onde de calme m'envahir et je fis un sourire reconnaissant à Jasper, il était un peu mon sauveur aujourd'hui. Nous nous mîmes en route et aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant ce court trajet. J'appréçiais ça chez Jaz', il ne se sentait pas obligé de me faire la conversation. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à destination et je me figeai un instant dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte en bois que Jasper venait d'ouvrir. Le spectacle était tout simplement irréel. Je savais que la salle était immense pour y être déjà venu, mais le décor rajoutait à sa magnificence. Il y avait des fleurs partout, des roses rouges et des lys blancs sur le côté des chaises intallées pour les invités et des bouquets dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Une arche servant d'autel avait été installée au bout de l'allée et elle était également décorée de fleurs et de ruban de satin blanc.

-Ouha !

Jasper éclata de rire.

-C'est du Alice tout craché.

-C'est magnifique, ta femme a du goût.

-Je dois reconnaître qu'elle excelle dans ce domaine. Tu es prêt à rentrer dans la fosse aux lions ?

-Jolie métaphore, et oui je le suis.

Il me donna un coup d'épaule et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle. Il y avait déjà quelques invités et Jasper me présenta à certains d'entre eux. Dire que je n'étais pas intimidé aurait été un mensonge mais ils se montrèrent plutôt courtois pour la plupart même si je voyais bien qu'ils étaient intrigués. Nous progressâmes lentement jusqu'à l'autel et je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Le prêtre me salua en me serrant la main et il me demanda de prendre place. Jasper se posta à ma gauche, il me servait de témoin. Les invités s'étaient eux aussi installés et un piano commença à jouer. Les invités se levèrent et tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. J'eus un petit sourire en y voyant Alice, vêtue d'une ravissante robe bleue qui épousait ses formes à merveille, venir lentement vers nous un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Je jetai un oeil à Jaz' et m'aperçus qu'il la fixait avec une envie évidente dans le regard. J'allais rire mais le son se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je vis une apparition. Bella remontait doucement l'allée au bras de son père, plus belle que jamais. Si j'avais eu des doutes, ils se seraient envolés à cet instant. Elle était magnifique, encore plus belle que tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Elle me souriait et je lui retournais, me perdant dans l'intensité de ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent à ma hauteur et Aro posa la main de sa fille sur la mienne.

-Prend soin de ma fille.

Je hochai timidement la tête et il s'éloigna. Bella se retourna et tendit son bouquet à Alice, puis elle prit mon autre main dans la prêtre commença à parler mais je ne l'entendais que de loin, perdu dans les yeux couleur or de ma belle. Elle avait l'air heureuse et souriante, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle et désirable. Mon coeur se gonfla de fierté quand je réalisai que cette femme serait à partir d'aujourd'hui, à moi, comme je serai à elle pour l'éternité. Je n'aurai jamais cru un jour ressentir autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et être aimé aussi fort en retour. Je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque j'entendis prononcer mon nom.

-Edward, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse, Isabella Swan Volturi ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pour l'éternité ?

-Oui.

-Et toi, Bella, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux, Edward Anthony Masen ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pour l'éternité ?

-Oui.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée Edward.

Je me penchai sur ma femme et l'embrassai tendrement. Les invités se levèrent et applaudirent. Je me détâchai de Bella à contre-coeur. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire et nous tournâmes ensemble vers l'assemblée. Aro et les oncles de Bella furent les premiers à venir nous féliciter. Ils prirent tour à tour ma superbe épouse dans leur bras et me serrèrent rapidement la main. Je vis Aro échanger quelques mots avec Bella qui se renfrogna un peu mais j'étais accaparé par Alice et Jasper et je ne pus entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Puis ma douce revint vers moi et me fit un petit sourire en mettant ma main dans la sienne.

-Ca va ?

-Bien sûr, tout est parfait mon amour.

Je n'étais pas vraiment dupe mais laissais tomber pour le moment. Les félicitations durèrent un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que la première danse soit annoncée, et Bella et moi ouvrîmes le bal. Je n'étais pas un pro' en danse mais, heureusement, j'en savais assez pour ne pas me rendre ridicule ou marcher sur les pieds de Bella. Le reste des invités vint se joindre à nous à la fin de la première danse et je me sentai un peu mieux sans tous ces regards braqués sur nous.

-Dis moi quand tu veux arrêter.

-Ca va, pour l'instant, et puis j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras.

Elle se colla d'avantage contre moi et posa sa tête dans mon cou.

-Et j'aime être dans tes bras.

Elle avait beau avoir une force surhumaine, j'étais plus grand qu'elle de presque une tête et elle pouvait nicher son visage dans mon cou sans être obligée de se baisser ou de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Je la sentis humer ma peau et elle soupira d'aise.

-J'aime ton odeur.

-Quand pourrons-nous nous éclipser ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Serais-tu impatient ?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

Elle rit un peu et regarda autour d'elle.

-Je dirai encore une danse et ça devrait être bon. Il est presque vingt et une heures.

-Très bien.

Le reste des deux danses se fit en silence, profitant juste du fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis elle se détâcha de moi et attrapa ma main me menant à travers la salle afin de quitter le reception.

_**si vous voulez la nuit de noce...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous poste l'épilogue à la suite, je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous faire attendre jusqu'à jeudi. Je vous dis un gros merci pour avoir suivis cette histoire et j'espère que vous aimerez autant sinon plus ma nouvelle fic "mon maitre, mon amour" qui sera posté une fois par semaine, le lundi comme toujours. **

**Merci aux anonymes :** Chatana, emilie, El's, Leo, petitefilledusud. J'espère vous retrouver sur mon maitre mon amour.

_**Je vous dis bonne lecture et à lundi pour celle qui le souhaite. **_

**CHAPITRE 11**

**POV Edward**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit en silence. Elle me tenait la main et je me contentais de la suivre docilement. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et elle stoppa dans la chambre se retournant vers moi en affichant un petit sourire timide.

-Tu m'accordes quelques minutes ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et je restai figé au pied du lit. J'étais censé faire quoi maintenant ? Garder mes vêtements ? Les enlever ? Attendre qu'elle revienne avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? J'étais un peu paumé et je ne voulais surtout pas mal faire. J'optais pour une partie de la deuxième option et retirais mes chaussures et ma veste . Je venais de poser cette dernière sur le fauteuil lorsque ma déesse apparut devant moi.

-Il faudrait...que tu m'aides à enlever...les crochets, dans mon dos.

Elle paraissait gênée et elle n'en devint que plus désirable à mes yeux. Mon coeur battait la chamade alors que je m'approchais et elle se tourna afin de me donner accés à son dos. Elle avait défait ses cheveux et je les ramenais sur son épaule pour pouvoir ouvrir les premiers crochets de sa robe. Ma main effleura sa peau nue, lors de mon geste, et je frissonnai. Sa peau était douce même du bout de mes doigts. Pris d'une impulsion subite, je me penchai et déposai un chaste baiser à la base de son cou. Je l'entendis déglutir et je commençai mon travail, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je pris mon temps pour les défaire car chaque crochet enlevé me révélait toujours un petit peu plus de peau de ma belle. Elle me stoppa en me choppant le bras alors que j'arrivais à la chute de ses reins et se retourna pour me faire face.

-Je pense que je peux l'enlever maintenant.

J'opinai d'un hochement de tête et elle recula d'un pas tout en ôtant la robe qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle l'enjamba et se tint immobile à quelques centimères de moi, me fixant du regard. C'était la première fois que je la voyais en sous-vêtements et elle était encore plus sexy et désirable que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Elle portait un shorty en dentelle blanche avec le soutien-gorge sans bretelle assorti et le blanc éclatant contrastait légèrement sur sa peau pâle. Elle me tendit la main et je lui pris, me rapprochant d'elle tandis que son autre main vint se poser sur mon dos. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et respira mon odeur à plein poumon. Je la serrais plus fort contre moi et me mis à caresser doucement la peau nue de son dos. Elle soupira d'aise et releva son visage vers moi.

-Si ça ne va pas, tu dois absolument me le dire. Tu me le promets ?

-Oui, mon amour, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Promets quand même.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et murmurai sur ses lèvres.

-Je promets.

Je m'emparai alors de sa bouche et le baiser, d'abord hésitant, se fit tout à coup plus passionné. Je passai doucement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin d'avoir accés à sa bouche et elle m'en donna la permission immédiatement. Nos langues dansèrent sensuellement ensemble un moment mais ma condition humaine me rattrapa et je me retirai de ses lèvres afin de retrouver ma respiration. Je posai une petite série de baisers dans son cou et je descendis doucement jusqu'à sa clavicule que je me mis à lécher timidement. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, ce qui m'encouragea à continuer ma petite torture plus passionnément. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et me força à remonter vers ses lèvres et elle murmura contre les miennes:

-C'est mon tour.

Elle planta un baiser dans mon cou, juste sur ma jugulaire, et je sentis sa langue en suivre le tracé. Puis elle releva les mains sur mon torse et s'attaqua aux boutons de ma chemise. Elle les défit méticuleusement un par un, tout en déposant des petits baisers sur ma poitrine, et passa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps, frôlant mes côtes, afin de revenir sur mes épaules. Elle fit descendre la chemise sur mes bras pour me la retirer. Ses mains avaient accompagné le mouvement du tissu sur mes bras et sa caresse me fit immédiatement me sentir plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon que je ne l'étais déjà. Tout ses gestes étaient très sensuels et elle allait sans doute me rendre fou de désir. Elle parcourut un moment mon torse avec ses mains et ses légères caresses me firent frissonner de plaisir.

-Tu es si beau, mon amour.

Je plongeai sur sa bouche et l'embrassai passionnément. Je la fis décoller du sol en la prenant dans mes bras comme la jeune mariée qu'elle était et la déposai délicatement sur le lit tout en continuant notre baiser. Je descendis lentement le long de sa machoire puis déposai de tendres baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine au-dessus de son soutien-gorge. Mes mains se firent hésitantes et elle en prit une dans la sienne qu'elle posa sur l'un de ses seins. Encouragé, je me mis à la caresser sensuellement et un gémissement frachit la barrière de ses lèvres. Je passai ma main droite dans son dos et dégrafai le dernier rempart entre sa poitrine et moi. Ses seins étaient magnifiques, ni trop gros ni trop petits, d'une douceur exquise. Je posai ma bouche sur l'un d'entre eux et me mis à le sucer et le mordiller légèrement. Bella passa une main dans mes cheveux afin de maintenir ma tête en place et ronronna doucement. Enhardi, je délaissai celui-ci pour infliger le même traitement à son voisin et Bella frotta ses hanches contre les miennes provoquant une friction entre nos deux sexes qui me fit gémir à mon tour. Je me sentis tout d'un coup basculer sur le dos et Bella se mit à califourchon sur moi, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

-A moi.

Elle se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis je la sentis sourire alors qu'elle rampait d'une façon très féline sur moi et stoppa au niveau de mon nombril.

-Il parait que c'est une zone sensible pour beaucoup de personnes.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes flancs et débuta une douce torture avec sa langue sur mon nombril. Elle avait raison, c'était incroyablement sensible à cet endroit surtout lorqu'elle se mit à descendre plus bas et qu'elle tritura les boutons de mon pantalon afin de me le retirer. Elle y parvint sans peine et, posant une main sur mon sexe douloureux, elle entreprit de me caresser tout en remontant sur mon corps qu'elle parsema de baisers. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma bouche, elle m'embrassa fougueusement alors que sa main passa sous mon boxer et se posa sur ma virilité. Je gémis dans sa bouche et remontai sa hanche droite sur moi afin d'avoir accés à sa féminité. Je me mis à la caresser au travers du tissu et, lorsqu'elle grogna, je passai ma main à l'intérieur de son shorty pour caliner son petit paquet de nerf. Elle était trempée et je glissai un doigt en elle. Je fis plusieurs va-et-vient et la sentis se crisper  
sur moi. Je retirai doucement ma main et la posai gentiment sur sa hanche.

-Ca va, mon amour ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste nouveau et merveilleux. N'arrêtes pas, mon petit mari.

Je souris en reprenant ses lèvres et ma main repartit vers l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la goûter avec ma langue mais je ne voulais pas la rendre dingue. Même si je savourais ce moment plus que précieux, je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'était ma femme et qu'elle pourrait perdre le contrôle à tout moment. J'avais confiance mais je ne voulais pas tenter la diablesse. J'accélérai le mouvement de mes doigts et je sentis Bella se tendre à nouveau et lâcher ma virilité pour agripper le drap à côté de ma tête. Elle rompit notre baiser et me regarda dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs de désir.

-Prends-moi maintenant, Edward.

Elle descendit sa main et j'entendis un bruit de tissu qui se déchire. Elle venait d'arracher mon boxer. Je la fis basculer sur le dos et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire un geste, elle avait déjà retiré son shorty et l'avait jeté en bas du lit. Je me positionnai au-dessus d'elle et elle eut un gémissement rauque lorsque mon sexe se plaça à l'entrée de son vagin. Je m'emparai de sa bouche et entrai en elle d'un coup de rein. Le geste nous fit gémir ensemble et je me stoppai quelques secondes afin de m'habituer à sa petite chatte. Elle était humide et si serrée que c'était divin. Elle se mit à onduler sous moi et cela me sortit de ma transe. Je me mis à sortir et entrer en elle plusieurs fois de suite et la sensation était exquise. Elle agrippa ma taille avec ses jambes et je pus pousser plus profondément en elle. Elle me pressa d'y aller plus fort ou plus vite et, à chaque fois, je m'exécutais, trop heureux de pouvoir la combler. Je la sentis se resserer autour de moi et elle lâcha mon dos. Ses mains vinrent se positionner au-dessus de sa tête et elle attrapa le drap qui se déchira sous sa se courba en arrière et je sus qu'elle était proche. La voir ainsi décupla mon propre plaisir et l'orgasme nous frappa en même temps. Je continuai mes poussées mais tout disparut autour de moi et il ne resta que cette jouissance magnifique qui m'arracha un long gémissement. Bella gronda alors que je m'affalais sur elle, épuisé. Je restai quelques instants la tête plongée dans son cou et je la relevai pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle me regarda à son tour et me sourit et c'est tout ce qui importa pour moi, elle était heureuse. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres et me retirai doucement d'elle, je me laissai glisser sur le côté, l'emmenant avec moi, pour la tenir dans mes bras. Nous restâmes silencieux, savourant simplement le fait d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je glissai doucement vers le sommeil.

Il faisait jour lorsque je me réveillai et Bella était toujours nue sur moi dans la même position. Je sentais qu'elle caressait mon torse du bout des doigts et la sensation de ses mains sur moi était exquise. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai ma tête vers elle.

-Bonjour, mon amour.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ?

-La meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et elle baissa les yeux. Je me redressai immédiatement en alerte et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ?

Elle leva un regard peiné vers moi.

-As-tu mal ?

-Mal ? Pourquoi ?

Elle se releva légèrement et choppa mon bras afin que je puisse le voir. Une marque bleue y était imprimée et elle avait la forme des doigts de ma douce.

-Oh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Il y a des traces sur ton cou et tes hanches aussi.

Je portai une main à mon cou et tâtai. Ca faisait un peu mal quand j'appuyais mais rien de méchant.

-Ce ne sont que des bleus, Bella, ce n'est rien.

Son visage se déconposa et, si elle avait pu, je pense qu'elle aurait fondu en larmes.

-J'ai marqué ta peau, Edward !

-Je suis encore en vie, non ? Je trouve que, pour une première fois, on s'en est très bien tiré.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui relevai le visage et le pris en coupe dans mes mains.

-Je t'aime, Bella, et ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

-Pour moi aussi.

-Alors c'est tout ce qui importe.

Je l'embrassai et elle me donna immédiatement accés à sa bouche. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble et je me retirai à contre-coeur. Je pris une grande inspiration car je savais que ce que je m'apprétais à lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour encore et encore Bella et je veux que tu me transformes ce soir.

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et me jeta un regard peu amène.

-Est-ce que les hormones te font tourner la tête ou quoi ? Tu es dingue !

-Je veux que tu le fasses ce soir, Bella.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se précipiter, enfin ? Nous avons encore quelques jours avant le délai.

-Pourquoi attendre ? Tu as peur pour moi , moi je veux que tu n'es pas à te retenir, je veux que tu puisses te lâcher avec moi.

-T'en as pour trois jours de souffrance, Edward, et tu me parles de me lâcher ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? J'ai pris mon pied cette nuit, au cas où tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte.

-Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas retenue, dis-moi que tu t'es laissée aller !

-Bon sang, Edward ! Tu sais bien que non, pas besoin que je le dise.

-Ce sera plus facile comme ça, et tu le sais.

Elle gémit et me tourna le dos. Je la choppai dans mes bras et la fis asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Nous étions toujours nus et cette proximité fit monter la pression dans mon corps. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et joua un instant avec mes cheveux. Elle se pencha ensuite sur moi et mit une multitude de petits baisers sur mon visage, tout en tortillant son bassin contre le mien encore recouvert du drap. Je gémis et elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Si je te transforme ce soir, tu peux dire adieu à mon corps pour les trois prochains jours, mon petit humain.

-Ce ne sera que pour mieux le retrouver ensuite.

Elle souffla et me fixa.

-Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton idée, pas vrai ?

-Non.

-Même si je te promets l'abstinence pour la journée et une punition bien plus grande quand ta transformation sera achevée ?

-Non, car je suis nu à l'instant où nous parlons et je peux déjà sentir ton désir pour moi, ma belle. Même sans ça, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je veux que tu me mordes quand tu en auras envie, que ce soit tout à l'heure ou ce soir en fait.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Et bien, je peux toujours me couper et tu ne résisteras pas quand tu atteindras l'orgasme.

-Tu es diabolique !

Je ris et elle arracha le drap qui me couvrait et s'empalla sur ma virilité déjà prête à l'accueillir. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un gémissement et elle se pencha sur moi.

-J'accepte, mais je ne te dis pas à quel moment je le ferai.

Elle commença à bouger sur moi et j'oubliai jusqu'à mon prénom.

**_epilogue_**

**Pov Edward**

Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé. La douleur était attroce. Je savais que j'aurais mal mais je n'imaginais pas souffrir de cette façon. Mon corps était en feu, mon crane allait sûrement finir par exploser et j'avais l'impression que l'on broyait mes os de l'intérieur. J'essayais de me retenir de hurler mais quelques gémissements sortaient de ma bouche malgrè moi. J'aurais voulu mourir.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Nous avions fait l'amour encore et encore et je ne posai plus la question à Bella, elle me l'avait promis et je savais qu'elle tiendrait parole même si ça la rebutait. Les fois suivantes avaient été meilleures que les précédentes, et je me perdais complètement dans ce sentiment de plénitude. Cela devait faire la cinquième fois ou sixième peut-être quand je sentis une douleur dans mon cou, comme si on déchirait ma peau en plus de l'orgasme qui me submergeait. Elle m'avait mordu. Elle ne s'éternisa pourtant pas et je la sentis lécher la plaie alors qu'elle se retirait également de moi, puisque j'étais encore en elle. Le venin s'infiltra alors dans mon corps à une vitesse fulgurante et j'eus juste le temps de l'entendre me murmurer "pardon" avant de m'enfoncer dans la douleur. Je m'entendis à peine hurler que mon corps était en feu avant que ma vue se brouille et que je me déconnecte complètement de la réalité.

**Pov Bella**

Un jour. Ca ne faisait qu'un foutu jour que je l'avais mordu et je ne pouvais déjà plus le supporter. Sa souffrance, provoquée par ma faute, m'était tout bonnement intolérable. J'avais craqué. Je ne voulais pas le faire si tôt, je voulais attendre de l'avoir eu encore une fois ou deux, je voulais attendre encore quelques heures mais je n'avais pas pu. J'étais sur lui et lorsque l'orgasme l'avait frappé, il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et la veine de son cou m'avait irrésistiblement attirée. J'avais plongé sur lui et l'avais mordu, me faisant arriver à mon paroxisme. Si mes orgasmes avaient été bons, celui-là, mêlé à son sang coulant dans ma bouche, avait été prodigieux. Ma raison avait repris le dessus lorsque je l'avais entendu gémir et je m'étais vite retirée, refermant la plaie que je venais de lui faire avec ma langue. Son sang était exquis, mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait de l'avoir en moi. Le sexe était bien meilleur que le goût du sang humain. Je lui avais demandé pardon avant de sauter du lit et de retourner pratiquement mon armoire à la recherche de vêtement. Cela ne m'avait demandé que quelques secondes et je me rapprochai doucement de lui lorsqu'il agrippa mon bras en hurlant.

-Mon corps est en feu !

Je lui plaquai les bras le long du corps en essayant de le rassurer mais je vis ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites et je sus que c'était trop tard. La douleur l'avait submergé et il n'était plus avec moi. J'allais chercher de quoi l'habiller. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit nu pendant sa transformation. Alice et Jaz, ou mon père, pourraient venir et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse voir le corps parfait de mon petit mari. Je lui mis un boxer, un jean et un tee-shirt bleu et gris à manches longues et me postai dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre que j'avais rapproché du lit. Le souffrance déformait ses traits et il serrait le drap-housse du lit à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour soulager un peu sa souffrance et ça me rendait malade.

Le deuxième jour fut identique au premier sauf qu'Alice et Jasper passèrent nous voir. Alice tenta de me rassurer en me disant qu'il serait magnifique à son réveil et qu'il serait heureux de me voir. Jasper lui envoya quelques bouffées de calme et il cessa de gémir pendant un petit moment. Jaz aurait voulu rester mais la douleur d'Edward était dure à supporter pour lui et il partit avant Alice au bout de deux petites heures. Alice resta un petit moment et me confirma qu'il se réveillerait demain en début d'après-midi, soit quelques heures plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsque l'aube tu troisième jour arriva, je tournais autour du lit de ma chambre comme un lion en cage. Je savais qu'il faudrait encore quelques heures avant que la transformation soit achevée mais cette attente me rendait folle. Il avait hurlé plusieurs fois pendant la nuit et j'avais cru mourir quand il avait eu un éclair de lucidité et qu'il m'avait hurlé de l'achever. J'avais essayé de lui dire que c'était presque fini, qu'il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'avait réellement entendue. Il ne criait plus maitenant mais gémissait doucement. Je savais qu'il était proche et que son prochain hurlement serait le dernier. Je me stoppai un instant et me penchai sur lui. Je lui caressai doucement les cheveux et je posai un délicat baiser sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux mais son regard était hagard et il les referma presque aussitôt.

Je repris place dans mon fauteuil, essayant avec grand mal de me calmer. Les heures qui suivirent passèrent trop lentement à mon goût et le matin finit par laisser sa place au début d'après-midi. Je ne savais pas avec exactitude à quelle heure il devait se réveiller mais ça ne devrait plus tarder et j'étais un peu anxieuse malgré les propos d'Alice. Son envie de sang serait très forte, je le savais par expérience et j'espérais qu'il ressentirait encore du désir pour moi. Un long gémissement lui échappa et je me figeai. Il haleta comme s'il manquait d'air et je sus que son coeur allait cesser de battre d'un instant à l'autre. Un son rauque monta de sa gorge puis le silence se fit.

**Pov Edward.**

La douleur quittait peu à peu mes membres et se dirigeait principalement vers mon coeur, me causant une douleur encore pire que la normale. J'avais l'impression que je manquais d'air et que j'allais tout bonnement étouffer. J'étais en train de mourir. Une douleur pulsa dans mon coeur, puis une autre et encore une et ce fut fini. Je ne souffrais plus, la douleur s'était éteinte. J'ouvris les yeux et tout me sembla nouveau. Les couleurs étaient plus vives, et je perçus des choses, des détails qu'aucun humain, à coup sûr, ne pouvait voir à l'oeil nu. Je clignai des yeux et me redressai. Le spectacle devant moi me coupa le souffle. Bella était là, plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Une multitude de détails m'avaient échappé sur sa beauté lorsque j'étais encore humain, et le souvenir que j'avais d'elle ne lui rendait pas justice. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés d'une multitude de reflets et de couleurs, sa peau était satinée, ses lèvres d'un rouge éclatant contrastaient magnifiquement avec la paleur de son visage, et ses yeux, bon sang, ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent.

Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et je lui retournai mon sourire en coin. Je tendis la main et elle s'y aggripa. Sa peau était tiède et douce et je la serrais contre moi.

-Je t'aime Bella.

Ma voix me parut plus douce, plus chantante et les lèvres de Bella se fendirent en un sourire éclatant.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et je sus à cet instant que nous nous aimerions pour l'éternité.

**FIN.**


End file.
